Fire Serpents
by Pandora0814
Summary: My name is Raweru, daughter of Lord Elrond. I am the twin sister of Arwen. While my siblings resembled our parents, I on the other hand, was born with blonde hair and amber eyes. My grandmother used to tell me that I was destined for a life of horror. I will join the fellowship and fight for a new destiny. I will not be bound to the ring any longer. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1: Past Of My Past

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING LOTR'S, ONLY MY OC RAWERU.**

 **Chapter 1:**

My story is one of sadness, hope and horror. My name is Raweru, daughter of Lord Elrond. I've lived in Rivendell alongside my twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir as well as with my twin sister Arwen. While my siblings resembled my parents with their darkened hair and grey eyes, I on the other hand, was born with blonde hair and amber eyes. My grandmother used to tell me that I was destined for a live of pain. I never understood what she meant by that but I always kept those words buried inside my mind.

My twin sister and I were always so different yet we were unbreakably bonded. She wished to learn the arts of healing like my father but I, well I wished nothing more than to become a great Elvish warrior. My father used to tell us of the Great War against Sauron. How, once long ago Men and Elves formed The Last Alliance to destroy the evil.

After the defeat of Sauron, my father Lord Elrond remained in Rivendell and hosted the first White Council, attended by Galadriel, who would later be known as my grandmother, at which it was decided that Lord Elrond's home, the Last Homely House, would remain the last stronghold west of the Misty Mountains, and that the Three Rings then held by Gil-Galad and Galadriel would remain hidden. It was also here that my father first met my mother Celebrían, the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel.

During the Third Age, my father Lord Elrond wed my mother Celebrían. Then 21 years later my twin brothers were born and following 11 years after them, my sister and I were bless by life. Four children the lord and lady were blessed with. However, one child stood out from the rest. I was different from the moment I breathed my first bit of air. While my brothers and sister had dark hair and grey eyes, I was graced with Blonde hair and amber eyes. Regardless of my hair and eyes, my parents loved me just as much. My mother would often take me on walks to the waterfalls and father would show me the different herbs of healing.

My brothers would frequently teach me to weld a sword and handle a bow. We tried to keep that from our father but somehow he always knew what my brothers and I were doing. I was rather good for a young female elf but not as good as my brothers of course. My sister Arwen would join us at times but she enjoyed assisting father more.

My mother raised my sister and me to be graceful as well as radiant in everything from our voice to our movements. She used to tell us that one day we would meet that one soul that will bond our lives together. Arwen wanted nothing more than to believe in that truth, but I never seemed to give it much thought. You see, Arwen was known in the lands as Arwen Undómiel or Evenstar. Elves would come from all over to be graced with her presence. No one could compare to her beauty, except for our mother of course.

The night sky had just departed while waking the morning sun. Today was the day that I had been waiting for. My mother, Celebrían and I were embarking on a small journey to my grandmothers in Lothlórien. It had been so long since I've seen my grandparents. However, my father did not wish us to travel for he had a fear that something was amiss. I begged him nonetheless to let us go and my mother missed her family dearly. My father could not refuse us.

We traveled on horseback and with only two Rivendell guards on our way there.

After sometime of being in Lothlórien, my mother and I had been enjoying ourselves to the fullest.

On the eve of our departure, grandmother found me sitting in a tree.

"Come here granddaughter. Let us take a walk." Lady Galadriel requested.

I only smiled politely as followed beside her. I knew where we were going. Every visit, she would ask me if I wished to look upon the mirror and every time I would respectfully decline. I would be a fool to say that I was not afraid to know what my life could possibly hold.

Walking across the stone set forth, we arrived to the water mirror. My grandmother looked curiously at me, as if she already knew something.

"Will you still not look upon the mirror child of my child? Your sister and brothers have. Do you not wish to know?" she asked me curious as to why I would not look.

I looked to the mirror where my grandmother stood beside. "Forgive me for I do not wish to know yet. You once told me that my life hung in the balance of another. I do not wish to know who that may be… friend of foe grandmother. Forgive me for I must show cowardness." I spoke softly to the Lady.

I knew my grandmother loved me and would not tell me anything without my request but I could tell that she was hiding something. "Dear child, you do not show anything but strength. Not many would choose to face the world unknown. Just know this; I am here whenever you may need me." My grandmother told me before walking off back to her chambers.

I remained where I was, unable to move. It was as if the mirror was calling to me but I could not. I must not. I will not know might become of me for I will make my own destiny.

The morning arose and it was time for our departure. As much as I loved Lothlórien, I missed Rivendell even more. I ran my hand over my black horse named Duirro (meaning river-bank). As a little onel, I found him standing in the shallow river. He followed me home that day and ever since then, he has been one of my best friends.

While my thoughts took ahold of my mind, I overheard the caption of the guard behind me.

"My lady Raweru, we must be going now." Haldir informed me.

I turned to him and smiled, "of course Haldir, we are ready and thank you for going with us to the edge land. I know your duty is to protect these lands. I am sorry we are taking you away from that." I said to him. I did feel bad that my grandfather ordered Haldir to accompany us to the outskirts of the land.

"It is no trouble my lady. I am glad Lord Celeborn entrusted me with your protection. Even if it is half way." He told me. Haldir was always so sweet to me. On my previous travels, Haldir would always spar with me. I was no match for him however, but he was a great trainer. My grandparent's never forbid me from training with him as much as they did my sister which I always thought as odd.

My mother and I rode away from her childhood home Lothlórien and started towards Rivendell. As promised, Haldir and his guard accompanied us to the outskirts of Rivendell.

The company held fast as Haldir spoke to my mother and I. "Daro! [Halt?] This is as far as we can take you Lady Celebrían… Lady Raweru."

"Le fael [Thank you] Haldir. You have done us a great service." She told him then her eyes met mine.

"Gwaem [Let's Go] Raweru. We must meet the Rivendell boarder by nightfall." She told me rounding her horse.

"Of course mother! At once." I stated. I gave a small smile to the captain. "I hope you see you again captain. Until we meet again mellon [friend]." I told him then riding off with my mother.

 *****(Please review or message me. I would like to know what everyone thinks or would like to see happen. )**


	2. Chapter 2: Never Forgotten

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING LOTR'S, ONLY MY OC RAWERU.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Mother and I rode for hours, finally making our way to the boards of Rivendell. The land seemed so quite but my mother seemed a little on edge once we arrived at the eastern border.

"No dirweg! [be watchful!]" My mother said to me. I was confused as to what was going on, but just then I smelt them. _'ORCS'_ I thought to myself. Then like a lioness hunting its pray, the disgusting creatures attacked.

I without question pulled out my elven blade but there were just too many of them too soon. There was no way there were going to survive. I attacked orc after orc, cutting them down with as much force as I could but I was growing tired as was my mother. Just then I could feel my footing was close enough to the edge that one wrong slip and I would have easily fallen down into the valley below.

I turned my head to the side to find my mother close enough to me to touch, fighting off an orc. She looked at me with worry and sadness, "Namárië yelya! [Be well my daughter!]" She said to me and at that moment she pushed me off the ledge. I tumbled down into the valley while hitting branches, small youth trees and rocks.

Soon enough my head collided with a rock and my body came to a stop. Darkness quickly over took my mind and body.

Familiar voices… that was all I heard. Was it my father? Was it Elladan perhaps, no maybe Elrohir. I could not tell. My mind soon fell back to a quiet state and I heard nothing once again.

My eyes arose to the bright light coming from the room I was in. I was back in Rivendell, back in my own bed chamber. I rose from my bed, looking around at my hand being held by someone. It was Arwen, my sister. Then without another moment passing, she awoke from my bedside.

"Raweru, you have finally woken. We did not know if you were going to make it. Your face was covered with blood, your body was beaten and carved. " She said to me a little shaken.

"Arwen how long has it been? What of our mother?" I asked her while a small sharp pain pierced through my head.

My sister looked down at her hands resting on my bed before she spoke. "Mother was tormented by the orcs that attacked you both and she received a poisoned wound. Our brothers arrived much later and found you both. They brought you both back but he had not woken in 5 days Raweru." She paused before continuing, "Father did heal our mother, but he is afraid she is losing to an inner battle with her memories. He is afraid she will sail, dear sister. As we all are."

Raweru was soon left with her own thoughts as the memories of that night raced by. She was not strong enough to protect her mother. She had let everyone down; she was not worthy any longer to be the daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían.

Months past and I still had not forgiven myself. I could see the horror on my mother's face, could hear the screams at night coming from my parents chamber. It was her mother reliving that night over and over in her dreams. Father assured me that it was not my fault, but I listened not.

I practiced and practiced, day in and day out. My brothers would spar with me as much as they could. They knew that it was the only thing to keep my mind at ease.

"Would you not practice with me brother?" I asked Elladan. He only looked at me with regret. "I am sorry little sister but Elrohir and I must travel to Mirkwood. Father has asked us to go. Perhaps when I return, you would honor me with a competition of the bow." He told me.

I hated when my brothers would leave, it made home to quite. There jokes and playfulness was refreshing daily and when they were gone it become lonely to me. Each brother was different, as Arwen and I were. I enjoyed doing separate tasks with each.

"Yes I would like that very much." I said.

"You should go spend the day with our mother. I'm sure she would enjoy your company…" he began to tell me before a tear passed my eye. "She has not been the same since that day. She will not talk to me like she used to. I fear she believe the same as I… I failed her brother.

My brother's face grew angry with me for the first time in decades, "Do not say such things. Our mother would never blame you. She loves you little Raweru. You must stop doing this to yourself. It's not healthy. Arwen is sick with worry that you will leave her and sail. Do you realize that? You cannot leave us in despair." He told me grabbing my hands.

My eyes grew at his forwardness. He was right. If I did not stop then I would send myself to the undying lands.

"You are right Elladan. Forgive me. I will try harder to bring back our mothers light while you are away." I said to him then walked towards the small stream.

And that was what I did. For the next three months I sat with our mother. Talked with her, tried everything in my power to have her smile once more but it was no use. Her light was fading; she was forever letting her torment consume her.

That following month, Lady Celebrían sailed to the undying lands without her children or husband. My father was heartbroken. He tried everything as well as his children to make her happy once again, but she could not handle it and sailed.

All of her children took the grief in their own ways. Arwen took to studies, Elrohir and Elladan chose to hunt down the remaining orcs around the Rivendell lands and I… I chose to leave my home and travel to the South Lands. Grandmother once told me of rouge elves that trained on those lands that would gladly take the granddaughter of Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Are you sure about this my daughter? It is a dangerous journey. They are not as hospitable as our kind here." Elrond told me. My mind was made up though. I had to do this for me.

"Yes! Mauya nin avánië. Namárië Ada." [I need to go. Farwell father] I told him then leading my horse away from my home… my family… my past.

 *****(Please review or message me. I would like to know what everyone thinks or would like to see happen. )**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rebirth

_Review Comments:_

 **Aquafin** – Thank you for your review and I am so happy that you are enjoying it. I promise to update

very soon.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING LOTR'S, ONLY MY OC RAWERU.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Two hundred years past and quicker than I can remember even them. The southern lands were plagued with darkness but of rogue elves carelessness. They were known as the dark elves after the war against Sauron and those elves that were stripped of their titles and homes forever. They were labeled as cowards who refused to fight in the Great War against Sauron because they choose protection of themselves rather than go to battle and for that they were forced to find a new home.

I searched for them for months. They were not the easiest to find and I almost lost hope in ever finding these elves of legend. But I needed help and I knew that my grandmother did not just tell stories for no reason. Wither I needed them or they needed me, she knew that I would seek them out one day. I came across their patrol one dark and windy night. They were not very trusting of strangers on their land, even if of the same race. It seemed that they only trusted me less above all. They hated their own kind for banishing them so many years ago.

I was forced into a holding cell upon arrival and only during the morning was I allowed to be released to plead my uninvited arrival. Once the Lord learned who I was, they graciously accepted me without questions for a unknown reason and for years I trained with them, fought alongside them and not just as the Daughter of Elrond but as Raweru, Lion of Eru.

Time past while I was in the southern lands and one beautiful day; two wizards arrived. One called himself Gandalf the Grey and the other was known as Radagast his cousin it seemed. They were so very kind and wise. They frequently would visit with the Lord of the land and for some reason would make ever attempt to see me when they did arrive.

It was on the celebration of the moon that the wizard Gandalf spoke with me out along the cliff which I would visit when I missed my homeland.

"Ah Lady Raweru there you are. You are a hard one to find on this celebrated night." He said to me with a joyous smile. I truly loved Gandalf. He had become my greatest friend in the outside world.

"How did you find me Gandalf? What trickery did you use this time?" I said to him playfully while still staring out in the mountains from the cliff.

"There was no trickery my dear. It was only Áre that showed me" he told me while petting my white lioness that was given to me a few years back. She was a gift from Radagast. I loved the rare lioness and in return, Áre protected me.

"You traitor Áre." I said to my friend. "Now tell me Gandalf, why have you come all the way out the edge of sky?" I asked him calmly. No one willingly ventured this far unless they had an important reason.

"My lady you know me to well. I came here on my own reasoning's. You can feel the burning on your hands can you not? I have seen it in my dreams Lion of Eru." he said to her.

I turned quickly with such confusion as to how he could know such a thing. Only the Lord Rimedur was aware of her minds turmoil.

"I know it fears you. It started a few years back did it not?" he asked. It was true; this strong burning sensation did start a few years back during an attack.

"I know Lord Rimedur's concern Gandalf… The lord has taught me to control the fire within. Believe in me mellon [friend]. I can handle this" I told my old friend.

Gandalf sighed followed by a smile. With his staff in hand, he turned towards the mountains. "I believe you will try… "and that was all Gandalf said.

A few days later the wizards left to head back to the north.

~ 3 years later ~

I quickly became a stronger warrior, a huntress against all those who tried to bring war against the dark elves. They had become my family for so very long… that was until a letter arrived from Rivendell.

That day I was out on patrol when I received word that a letter was sent to Lord Rimedur, requesting my return home from my father. I was summoned shortly after my return.

"You wish for me to return to Rivendell my lord?" I asked Lord Rimedur curiously. I was the first female outsider he took into his home in two thousand years.

"I wish for you to stay child but this is not your true home. I know the guard will miss you as will I, Lion of Eru. I want you to have these…" he said walking over to a small round standing that was holding a pair of elven blades. "These were mine so long ago. They are called The Blades of Urulok [Fire Serpents]. They will protect you as you will protect them. The fire that burns inside your mind, you will be able to control it with these." The Lord told me.

"I cannot accept these Lord. They are too important to you." I said to him bowing while holding up the blades.

"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham [My heart shall weep until we see each other again]" he spoke.

I glance down at the blades laid within my hands. They were true works of art.

"Raweru, you are like a daughter to me but you have been away from your home for over 200 years. I believe you owe it to your father to return on his request child. You can return whenever you wish. You are one of us after all. Alámenë [Go with our blessing]!" the lord said. I did want to go home but I wish to also stay with my new family.

I bowed my head respectfully and made my exit. I would be returning home. Back to Rivendell and to my family who I deserted in there time of need.

A week later Durrio, Áre and I finally arrived to the boards of Rivendell. I stopped to rest a bit by the river that separated boarders. Durrio had been traveling far that day and he needed to rest.

"Agoreg vae boy! Agoreg vae! [You did well boy, you did well!]" I told Durrio as I brushed my hands alongside of his black coat. Áre only stepped into the River to gather her surroundings.

I looked around the trees. Nothing had changed. The shallow river was clear as always and just as beautiful. Gazing at the endless river bank, I began to feel a familiar presence as well as a cold evil moving fast in my direction. Running up to Durrio, I mounted him quickly with one of my twin blades in hand. The unknown evil was only growing closer and closer. I backed Durrio into the river, watching the tree line intently. Even Durrio could feel the evil. He stood grounded at my command.

Horse gallops could be heard clearly. Someone was coming and without realizing it, there stood Arwen carrying a little hobbit on her horse. She was being chanced it seemed. She entered the river and looked upon me with confusion as well as relief. She must not have known I was coming home.

"Arwen what has happened?" I asked but before she could reply the hooded figures emerged. _'Ringwraith's'_ I thought.

"Non o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen Dan in Ulaer! Non o Chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Briunen Dan in Ulaer!" Arwen chanted to the waters below.

I spoke no words; I was not on the same level of magic as my sister.

The ground suddenly trembles…. A mighty roar fills the air!

The young hobbit looked up at my sister weakly, to see a vast torrent of water flooding down the river towards the Ringwraith's. The damn upstream had busted and the foaming water seems to form the shape of white horses.

The ringwraiths screamed in terror as they were swallowed up in the deluge but then I heard my sister gasp as the young hobbit loses consciousness.

Arwen gathers the small hobbit in her arms; I could feel his life slip away as did my sister.

"No Frodo… no.. do not give in… What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him." She spoke softly. I could not believe what she was saying.

"Arwen, it's not safe. We have to get him to father. Now… let's go!" I told her gathering the Hobbit into my arms.

Riding faster and faster, we arrived at Rivendell. The guards quickly took the hobbit to our father and I remained beside my animal friends.

I was finally home, but to what horror had I journeyed into.

 *****(Please review or message me. I would like to know what everyone thinks or would like to see happen. )**


	4. Chapter 4: Duty

**Chapter 4:**

I knew the young hobbit was in good hands with my father. The stable elf took Durrio respectfully from me so that I may enter the home of my father once again. I looked down at Áre and brushed my hand over the top of her head. She had never been to my homeland but she seemed just as peaceful as I was.

Before walking up the staircase to find my father, I whispered to Áre , "Go my friend. Enjoy yourself. No one will hurt you here." I told her before she ran towards the forest. She was more comfortable exploring the woods then being coped up.

I smiled as I watched her disappear from my sight. _'It seems that it I must face my father_ now' I thought to myself as I turned and walked up the staircase.

I slowing walked to the hallway which leads to the healing chambers. My father would be in there with the hobbit still, but as I ventured further I recognized a familiar old man holding his staff.

"Gandalf? Is that truly you?" I asked him making my way to him. I embraced him with a hug.

"It has been to long my lady. Where is Áre?" he asked me looking around for my white furry friend. I chuckled, "worry not, she has gone exploring. You will see her later." I told Gandalf.

"Oh wonderful. I am glad you have come home. I know your father has missed you my dear, but perhaps you should let your father finish his work." He told me then turning his attention to the healing chamber.

"You are most wise mellon [friend]. If you see him soon, would you be as kind as to tell him that I have arrived. I would like to change out of my riding clothes. I have not worn the fine dresses of Rivendell in so long." I told him with a simple smile.

"It would be my honor to." He expressed before I made my way to my former chambers.

It did not take me long to bathe and change into a beautiful blue elven dress. I brushed my hair slowly, looking at myself in my mirror. No matter how long I stayed in the sun, I would always be pale. It was my elf features. I had to admit to myself that I look beautiful once again.

Setting down my brush finally, I walked to my chamber door. Opening it slowly, I almost found myself startled at to the person standing on the other side of my doorway. It was a young hobbit, but not the same hobbit that I remembered from earlier.

"Can I help you young hobbit?" I asked him politely. He looked up at me as if nervous.

"My apologies my lady. I was told by Gandalf that you helped mister Frodo get here. I wanted to give you my thanks. If it were not for you and lady Arwen than he might…" he trailed off.

"What is your name master hobbit? And no need to worry. It was my honor to assist your friend." I said sweetly to him.

His face lit up, "My name is Samwise Gamgee, my lady." He told me.

I gave a small nod as it was customary, "My name is Raweru, Master Samwise. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Rivendell." I told him as we walked towards the outside.

Sam parted shortly after we arrived to my father's balcony. I looked out to the lands. So beautiful that I almost could not handle it for a brief moment. The memories of my mother flooded my mind. "I should have been stronger Mother… Forgive me." I whispered quietly to myself.

Then a voice sounded behind me.

"Father did not tell me that you were returning. I have missed you sister…" I heard Arwen speak. I knew that I left that day without telling anyone. Only father knew where I was heading and I could only imagine the betrayal my siblings must have felt.

"I do not expect you to forgive me Arwen for I do not forgive myself. It was necessary for me to leave; I needed to find myself once again and only there could I find it. I was not our father's daughter there… I was Raweru of the guard." I told her turning to see her standing with a rose in her hand.

"I wish you could have found it here with us but you are here now and with a white lioness nonetheless. I heard she was spotted lying behind the waterfall. Just like we used to do as little ones." She said and smiled.

I knew Arwen was happy to have me back as I was happy to be back.

"I must find our father. I have not been able to see him since my return. He had been with your young hobbit friend Frodo. But tell me Arwen, what were you doing in the forest alone and with a hobbit? It was dangerous and reckless." I said to her while my voice deepened slightly.

"I was not completely alone. Strider and the hobbits needed my help. I could not let those ringwrath's could not get to Frodo. I was the faster rider…" she spoke.

"Strider? The ranger of the north? I have heard of him from Gandalf." I expressed but then noticed something that I did not notice before.

"Arwen you have fallen for the ranger? I can sense it now. How could I have not sensed it sooner? I used to be able to sense all of your emotions, but this one I could not till now. Does father know?" I asked questionably.

How could my sister do this? He was a man and would die at the end of his time.

"I did not choose it for it chose me sister. I love him and care for him. He is not like other men. He is heir of Isildur." She told me with such hope that I would believe her.

Love was unknown to me. I had love for my family and comrades but to love another so deeply that you heart becomes bonded. That was something I had never felt.

"Isidur's heir? Then he is Dúnedain? I would very much like to meet this Strider." I told my sister knowing that if my sister continued to choose this man then she will choose a mortal life.

"His real name is Aragorn." She informed me.

 _ **~Elrond's Study~**_

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming forthe Ring." Gandalf said.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves...We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard...Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here" Elrond told Gandalf.

Gandalf turned to look out the window. Arrivals were riding in. Gandalf watched as men ride through Rivendell gate, followed by Elves and Dwarves.

"This peril belongs to all Middle earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after." Elrond approaches Gandalf. "The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we have gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond added.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf stated.

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives." Elrond responded. "I was there, Gandalf...I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed." He added.

Gandalf looked to his friend, "There is one who could unite them, one who could re claim the thrown of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile." Elrond told Gandalf regarding Aragorn.

 **~Hallway outside the study~**

Arwen took my hand in hers as we walked into our fathers study. There was another than our father present at that moment; Gandalf and my father.

"Raweru, daughter please come." He motioned to me to enter further.

I hugged my father, hoping that I could stay like that in his arms. I had missed him so much. Parting from his embrace, he smiled.

"My child I am so happy that you have return. I wondered when I would be able to see that smile once again." He told me.

"I have missed you ada. Forgive me for being away so long." I lowered my head but he raises it with his soft hands.

"There is nothing to forgive. I want you to meet someone." He said to me turning me to face Gandalf.

"Lord Elrond do you not think it time to tell her? She has come all this way. See needs to know." Gandalf spoke interrupting my thoughts.

I turn my attention to them. _'That is right. Father summoned me.'_ I thought.

My father sighed, "Yes Gandalf, it is time. Raweru there is trouble in Middle Earth. Sauron has returned. The hobbit that you bought was carrying the one ring of power. Do you remember the stories I used to tell you?" he asked him with concern.

"Yes Ada, but it cannot be. He was defeated, I cannot believe this to be true." I said with worry. How could this be possible? Middle Earth could not stand for another war.

"There will a council tomorrow to decide the fault of the ring. Races from Elves, Dwarves, Men will be arriving. I would like you to attend." My father told me. Before I could even comprehend what he requested, Gandalf spoke.

"She is not as you believe her to be, is she now… Lion of Eru" Gandalf inserted and from that moment I knew exactly what he meant.

"Then it is settled daughter. Tomorrow you will attend." My father said concluding the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5: Lion of Eru

**Chapter 5**

The next day arrived quickly. I dress myself in a deep green elven dress that Arwen brought me last night. She asked if I would wear it for she had it especially made for me. I would not refuse her sisterly request. It was a stunning dress afterall that flowed so evenly that it felt like I was wearing a simple nightgown. Even after all these years, Arwen still knew me better than I knew myself.

I made my way out of my chambers and to the doors of the council. Before I walked in, I saw Arwen standing close. She gave me a simple smile before motioning for me to go in.

I must have been the last to arrive for as I continued inside, all matter of eyes were looking upon me. Men, Dwarves and even Elves. I found the remaining empty chair next to Frodo, and sat. I did not wish to draw any more attention to myself than I already had.

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." my father address the council.

My father then turned his attention to the young hobbit sitting beside me.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He asked.

I could see the fear, worry and toll that had been laid on his shoulders. He stood up from his chair and brought the ring close to my father. Setting it down, I watched as Frodo took a deep breathe before returning to his chair.

"So it is true!" Boromir said shocked.

"Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!" the elf said in disbelief.

"The doom of man!" Gimli of the Dwares said with a grim tone.

"In a dream…" Boromir looks at the ring, "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark…" I watched as he started to walk towards the Ring, "In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found…" Boromir spoke.

My father looked at Gandalf concerned. Boromir stretched out his hand to the Ring. My eyes grew with concern. What was Boromir doing?

Then my father jumped to his feet.

"Boromir!" he shouted and just then the sky darkens and Gandalf began to speak in a Black Speech, Boromir jumped back quickly as if it just hit him what he was doing.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk." Gandalf chanted.

Just then I watched as my father held his head in pain, and as did the elves in closing their eyes as if also in pain. I turned and looked at Frodo quickly and noticed his discomfort. What I could not understand, was why I was not affected as the rest.

"agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. [One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them]" Gandalf finished chanting.

Then the sky cleared and the sun reappeared.

My father looked horrified and angered at Gandalf, "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Boromir shakes his head, "it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring ? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." He said addressing all who looked on.

Then spoke another, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He stated. I did not know who this man was, but he was right. No one could weld it.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked with attitude in his tone.

Next quickly stood an elf, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance." The elf demanded.

"Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir" Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" the elf added.

I too had a surprise look on my face. This was Aragorn, the man that stole my sister's heart. He was no simple ranger… no he was much more than that.

Aragorn held up his hand to the elf. "Havo dad, Legolas [Sit down, Legolas.]" he told the elf.

Boromir then turned to the elf Aragorn called Legolas, "Gondor has no King… Gondor needs no King." He said before returning to his sit.

I starred at Boromir with such dissatisfaction. He was acting like I had always been made to believe about men. They cared for no one but themselves.

"You speak boldly to your future King, Boromir." I stated quietly while remaining comfortably seated on my chair. The council became ever so quiet instantly. Perhaps they did not expect me to speak for I was the only female present.

I looked to my father as he looked at me with slight surprise.

"We have survived this long under my father's rule, my lady. You should not concern yourself of matters beyond your understanding." He told me and at that, I slowly rose from my chair.

"Do not be ignorant of what my concern is, Master Boromir." I told him softly as if I was not affected by his ignorance.

"What name shall we all call you, my lady? For we all would like to know what lady speaks" Boromir asked moving his arm across his body.

"I am Raweru, Second Daughter of Lord Elrond." I stated softly.

Then, for some reason Legolas stood once again but slower this time as if curious about something, "Lion of Eru, are you not also called my lady?" he asked then turning his head to look upon my father.

"They call me many names, but that is one of the names they have called me Lord Legolas." I said to him politely. It was a name given to me by the dark elves of old.

Gasps were heard from all corners of the room. I looked to Gandalf as he winked at me in approval.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli stated running up to the ring and trying to smash it with his axe. It was no use. The ring did not break.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this." My father told Gimli as well as the council.

Just then, in the silence I could hear a voice. I dark ominous voice, "You know me… Child of the Fire…" the voice whispered.

I was frozen. Fearful that I heard a voice that no one else could hear or maybe I was not the only one as I watch Frodo jump in fear.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir told, breaking the silence in my mind.

Just then men, elves and dwarves were all shouting at each other. I only looked at Frodo. Something was wrong, he was scared. He looked to me and I gave him a small smile. I felt what was going to happen next just by watching him.

Frodo than stood up, "I will take it…" But everyone continued to argue, not hearing hi. "I will take it… I will take the Ring to Mordor." He told all of us. Everyone stopped and looked at him in awe. "Tho, I do not know the way" Frodo added.

My heart sank for him. He was stronger than any man, dwarf or elf. He did not need to do this on his own and it seemed that I was not the only one to think this.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said while standing behind him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will" Aragorn knelt before Frodo. "You have my sword"

Gandalf smiles and looks to my father who smiles.

"and you have my bow" Legolas said as he walks over to join the others.

"and my axe" Gimli said also joining the others.

Boromir walked to Frodo, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." He told the hobbit.

I could only smile. Frodo was not to be alone in the journey after all. He was to be well protected.

"Will the Lion of Eru not join the ring bearer?" my father spoke slowly turning his attention to me.

I smiled at the ring bearer. "I will follow you master Frodo until my last breathe. You have my blades." I told him gracefully. It seemed that I had caught the attention of the council once again.

Then quickly Sam and two other hobbits joined in. They would not be separated from their friend Frodo.

My father looked at the ten that stood together, "Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"


	6. Chapter 6: Amber Fate

**Chapter 6**

The next day arrived for our departure. I had been up before the sun even arose from its slumber. I wanted to visit the stables to see an old friend. Brushing his coat, I rested my head against his body.

"This is a journey that I cannot take you with old friend. I need you to stay here this time." I whispered to Durrio. It was too dangerous to take my horse.

Durrio nudged me with his head. I knew he wanted to go. He was always with me upon any travels.

I looked down at Áre who had been lying next to the stall. I could not take her with me either. I would not risk it. "You will stay here to my lovely Áre. I need you to watch over my sister for me. Can you do that for me? She is very precious to me, I fear for her." I asked of the lioness. She simple rubbed her head against my leg.

I was grateful that she would do this for me. Arwen needed someone, even if a creature of the rare lands, to keep her company.

Then suddenly someone spoke was the sun slowly pierced through the skies.

"She is a rare beauty my lady, where did you come across her?" a man asked. I turned to see who it was and found that it was Prince Legolas of the woodland realm.

"She was a gift from a nice wizard." I stated simply.

"Why is it that we have never met my lady Raweru?" the prince asked.

I smiled, "Please call me Raweru and the fault was mine. I traveled to the southern land and remained there after my mother sailed. I'm sure we would have met if I did not go. " I said.

He nodded, "Your brothers used to speak so highly of you. They used to tell me how you used to dive from the top of the waterfall with no fear. I have to say that from those stories, I always wished to meet you" he said so passionately.

I would be lying if I did not say I was not surprised. The prince wished to know me from my childhood stories told by my brothers?

"I am honored, my lord." I bowed my head.

"Legolas… please. And the honor is all mine, I assure you." He said to me as he walked out of the stables.

I was left with such shock but then, just out of nowhere, the burning I had not felt since the southern lands risen once again but this time the pain was unbearable. I held my head with one hand and rested the other against the wall. Why was this happening now? This could not be happening now?

Then a vision flashed before my eyes of a battlefield filled with bodies of the dead. My hands were covered in blood while holding my twin blades. Just as fast as the vision came, it left.

It took everything for me to not shake with unmasking fear.

I collapsed to my knees, looking at my hands as if I could still see the blood. I must have been dazed because the next thing I knew Aragorn was kneeling next to me while Gandalf watched me with concern.

"My lady, what ails you?" Aragorn asked me with worry in his voice but I could not answer.

Gandalf spoke for me however, "It is happening again, is it not? What did you see child." He asked me holding his staff with both hands.

I pulled myself from the ground. I could not let this power over take me. I would not let it weaken me.

"I am fine mellon. I will not burden you with my visions." I calmly stated looking from Gandalf to Aragorn. I could not let Aragorn seen my weakness again. I was a member of the fellowship. This must not happen again.

Gandalf did not seem so satisfied with my comment but he said nothing further as I walked outside leaving Durrio and Áre behind.

Aragorn looked to Gandalf, "So the legends are true? An amber eyed warrior will forever be cursed by the flame. We have all heard of the stories Gandalf, but will it come to pass?" he asked his friend.

Gandalf simply sighed, "She is connected to the fate of the ring Aragorn. Although I do not know if she will survive if the ring is destroyed." He told him.

Aragorn looked with pity. The question was, did Raweru know this as well? Was she risking her own life even at the cost of it.

 **~Outside~**

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will" my father, Lord Elrond spoke as the fellowship is stood in front of him.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." He finished as he gestured for us to depart and that was what we did. The journey of the Fellowship began that moment.

 _ ******(I know this was a short chapter but it was just an filler. I promise the next one will be longer.)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Moria

**Chapter 7**

We rested for a short time on our start of the journey. A small fire was made for Sam.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there are road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf tell us as Sam takes sausages from a frying pan.

Sam walked over with the plate to Frodo who is sitting watching Merry and Pippin practice sword fighting with Boromir. Aragorn looked on while smoking his pipe while Legolas had been keeping watch.

I, however, was sitting on a large rock, sharping my blade while finding amusement in watching Boromir and the hobbits.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said with such pride of his race but it seemed that Gandalf did not agree with him.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." He told him ever so sternly.

Legolas quickly ran in front of us all, stands and stares at a grey cloud in the distance. Gandalf paused to follow the elf's eyes.

Sam stood up and noticed that the cloud looking like dark specks was moving towards them.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

" Nothing, its just a whisp of cloud" Gimli stated.

Boromir pausing from the scuffle and looked up "Its moving fast... against the wind" he said.

"Crebain! From Dudland!" Legolas stated.

"Hide" I yell as I grabbed my blades and race for cover.

Aragorn spoked at the hobbit, "Frodo! Take cover!" he yelled to him while pull himself under a bush.

The dark cloud soon passed.

Quickly Gandalf decided that they would take the Pass of Caradhras. It was not going to be an easy travel up the snowy peak but I knew that Gandalf would not lead us a stray. We began our ascent further and further up the mountain until Frodo stumbles, falls and rolls back down the slope

Frodo brushes the snow off himself; I noticed that he had a look of concern on his face.

"Frodo what is it?" I asked him then I noticed that he was not wearing the ring. I looked to the ground and found the ring being picked up by Boromir. Everyone looked in concern as Boromir held up the ring. "Boromir" I heard Aragorn shout. 

Boromir looked at the ring curiously, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing such a little thing." He said mesmerized by it.

My trust that Boromir would not betray Frodo was growing less and less. "Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo. BOROMIR!" I demanded pushing Frodo behind me more.

Looking shocked Boromir hands Frodo the Ring in which Frodo snatches it from him. "As you wish my lady! I care not" he said as he turned and walked to the front of the group.

I glanced at Aragorn's hands and noticed that they were places on his sheathed sword. He nodded to me and we continued up the mountain.

As the Fellowship struggle on, the hobbits being carried by Aragorn and Boromir who are thigh deep in the snow, Legolas and I lightly walks across the snow past them to the head of the line. Legolas and I listened and heard echoes on the wind. Someone was trying to bring down the mountain in them but who?

A mighty crack was heard overhead, and great chunks of rock fall down from the mountain top, narrowly missing us. Then another great streak of lightning hits the top of the mountain above then followed an avalanche of snow. The snow rained down on top of all of us, burying every last one of us underneath it.

Moments later Legolas and I emerge from the snow easier than the others. We looked around to see the others were slowly emerging.

"Gandalf we cannot stay here" I said yelling over top of the wind. I was not the only one worried that another avalanche could come at any moment.

"Let the Ringbearer decide" he told all of us.

Frodo looks confused and turned to Sam.

"We will go through the Mines" Frodo said with hesitation in his voice.

I closed my eyes. The mines were no place for an elf to be but this was no fun journey.

' _So be it'_ I thought to myself as we continued towards the mines.

 _ **~Moria~**_

The dwellings of Moria we soon arrived too. Frodo and Gandalf were talking while we walked closer to the mines.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" Gimli shouted as we walked closer to the walls.

In front of us was a great flat cliff face appears.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, Master Hobbit" Gimli said tapping his axe against the wall.

Gandalf spoke, "Yes Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten!"

I did not wish to stand with the rest of my fellowship therefore I was towards the water. Looking at the water while scanning my surroundings, I heard Legolas stand beside me.

"Something disturbs your mind!" he stated looking towards the water.

Elves had a keen sense of others feelings even of their own kind. "I feel as if we are being watch but it cannot sense anything more. It feels like my mind is playing tricks on me Legolas. I do not like tricks." I said to him cautiously yet playfully.

I feel him smirking at me for my comment. "I feel your mind will not lead you astray." He told me, reassuring me.

"I do not wish to enter the mine Legolas, I do not like the darkness that hides in the mountains." I confined myself to him.

He only nodded in understanding.

Minutes passed by and Gandalf could still not solve the puzzle to unlocking the door. Merry, out of boredom started throwing rocks into the lake while Pippin joins him.

Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm right before he was about to throw another. "Do not disturb the water" he told the young hobbit as he looked to the water with concern. Perhaps Legolas and I were not the only ones that felt the uneasiness.

Then the five of us heard Frodo, "It's a riddle! Speak friend... and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf.

"Mel..lon" he told Frodo and just then a great crack was heard and the doors swing open.

We all got up as Gandalf lead us through the doors, placing a crystal in the top of his staff. Out of the corner of my eye, I had noticed Aragorn looked backwards at the lake before entering.

" Soon Mr Elf, you will enjoy the fabelled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli stated proudly while walking further into the mine.

Something did not seem right.

Gandalf blew on the crystal in his staff and it lit up.

"This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!" the dwarf added as the light revealed many dead corpses and skeletons on the stairs in front of them.

My fear quickly took hold, I back away slowlu. I could not be there and quickly everyone grew with worry.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb" I stated continuing to back away.

They all look about them to see the skeletons of dwarves with arrows sticking out of them

"Goblins!" Legolas said throwing down an arrow he pulled from a skull.

Aragorn, Boromir and I drew our swords and Legolas loads his bow with an arrow.

"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here! Get out!" Boromir shouted as the hobbits back out right in front of me, but then, suddenly Frodo falls. He was been grabbed by a large tentacle that crepted into the mine from the water.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry, Pippin and Sam yell to their friend.

The tentacle pulls Frodo out of the cave faster than even I can react. I run the rest of the way out of the caves while being followed by the rest of the fellowship.

"Strider!" Sam yells, as I slash at the tentacle with my sword and free Frodo. "Get off him!" Sam yells as him and the hobbits dragged Frodo backwards.

The tentacle withdraws but then suddenly many tenticles jump out of the water, knocking the hobbits over and grabbing Frodo by the leg, pulling Frodo back and dangle him in the air above the water as the creatures body merges.

Aragorn, Boromir and I slash at the tenticles, cutting them off one by one as they came at us, but more appear. Legolas continued to shoot arrows, Boromir cut through a tenticle and I follow through with another. Finally Aragorn cuts through the tenticle holding Frodo and he falls thankfully caught by Boromir.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled as we all raced into the mine but before we could get to far inside, the beast collapsed the stone entrance, trapping us inside.

In the dark, Gandalf lights his staff.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world…" he said as he walks off leading the way up the steps.

"Quietly now, its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He whispered as we all followed behind him.

My hands started to burn as we walked further until we stopped on a staircase. Gandalf looks around puzzled.

"I've no memory of this place" he told us. It worried me that he could not remember but I hoped it could come back to him soon enough.

There was nothing more to do but sit down to wait, whilst Gandalf smoking his pipe tries to decide which way to go.

I sat down on the stone rocks and rubbed the top of my hands for they had not stopped burning. Before I knew it Aragorn sat down beside me.

"Do they hurt Raweru?" he asked watching me intently.

"They are just sore, do not worry. I will be fine." I told him with a smile.

"You know your sister was not happy about you travelling on this journey…" he said trying to conversate with me.

I chuckled, " I believe you are the one she was most unhappy about leaving. But after all, you carry a part of her do you know mellon?" I asked him look to his chest where sat my sisters Evenstar necklace.

"She gave this to me and promised herself to me. Though I do not want her to forsake her immorality and chose a mortal life.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I know her well Aragorn. I cannot be angry with my sister for choosing something that I do not understand. I only hope that you will accept what she has given you. You are a good man, I trust you with my sisters wellbeing." I told him while picking myself up and walking up the staircase towards Legolas.

Aragorn did not move, he only replayed Raweri's words in his head.

I smiled at Legolas who had been standing the whole time. He smiled at me; it seemed as if he had heard our conversation.

"He loves her you know." He said to me. I looked up at him in understanding.

"I believe he does, but I fear for what she has forsaken. I will lose her one day, unless I too choose a mortal life." I said to Legolas as if not knowing the words that escaped my mouth. He looked at me with surprise.

"Have you given your heart, like your sister?" he asked as if concerned for my soul. "No… I have not the privilege to have the bond that Arwen has found. I am better suited in battle than matters of the heart. Do you not agree?" I asked him.

He gave no response for a few seconds, as if thinking of something to say. "I believe your heart will tell you if one should arise." He told me before he started walking down to his friend still sitting on the stone staircase where I left him moments prior.

' _Perhaps one has but you have not noticed it'_ Legolas thought to himself while sitting beside Aragorn.

"You should tell her, mellon." Aragorn said starring off into the darkened mine.

"I fear it is not that easy." Legolas told him before everyone heard Merry shout, "He's remembered."

"No, but the air doesnt smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said at the entrance to one doorway.


	8. Chapter 8: Mind the Beard

**Chapter 8**

Walking in further, Gandalf held up his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." and shines his light on the cavern before then. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." He told us as a huge cavern is revealed, filled with ornate columns stretching as far as the eye can see.

We walked through the center of the magnificent city deeper and deeper into the mines. Gandalf's light shined just bright enough as to not bring any unwanted attention and we were all so glad for that. We knew that we had to make it through the mountain quick and silently. No one but Gandalf truly knew what lied beneath the caverns.

Suddenly Gimli spots a room in front of them and ran towards it.

"Gimli!" I said to the dwarf running.

Gimli knelt in front of the tomb in the center of the room. I watched the proud dwarf breakdown at the slight. I looked to Aragorn and he only shook his head in regret.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read. "He is dead then… Its as I feared."

I watched as Gandalf picked up a large book next to the tomb. Pages began to fall out of it. Opening the book, Gandalf blow some of the dust off of it.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." I overheard Legolas say to Aragorn.

I agreed with Legolas, it was not safe. These dwarves if not just die of old age; they died by death of such horror creatures of the darkness.

"Aragorn, he is right. We cannot stay here." I reinforced Legolas' first statement.

Then spoke Gandalf, "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming!" he read.

Everyone looked around nervously but then in our silence a loud tumble of a skull echoed its way down the ledge. Our eyes all sharpened to Pippin as he looked at us fearful to what he had just done.

"Fool of a Took… through yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said on edge.

Pippin did not completely reason that his mistake could have very well cost us our lives.

As Gandalf turned away as a drum is heard. The drums grew louder and faster. Everyone looked around but Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted as my eyes look at Frodo's sword which was now glowing blue. Then a loud screech was heard.

"Orcs!" Legolas states while looking to Boromir.

Boromir ran to the doors but two arrows fly past his head, narrowly missing him.

Gandalf puts his arms around the hobbits to better protect them from what was coming from behind those doors. Boromir and Aragorn attempt to shut the doors quickly while I remained beside Gimli readying myself.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir shouted as they finally closed off the door completely… or so we thought.

Gandalf draws his sword then the hobbits copy his actions. The doors start to shake by the force behind them. The doors were not going to hold for much longer. I knew that… I could see the axes slowly bending.

Aragorn and Legolas had their bows drawn. Boromir and I stood with our swords at the ready. I took one last deep breath, trying everything to calm myself. As the door is giving way, Legolas fires an arrow through a hole in it. An orc screeches as Aragorn fires another arrow.

The door broke down faster than expected and orcs raced in. The fighting continued. I slashed and cut at the orcs that came at me. There were so many. Spinning and jumping off the dead bodies to give myself a little more space was all that I could do then I noticed Sam suddenly paused in the fight as if fear had completely over taken him. I looked to the direction his eyes to the door as a cave troll stormed in with a broken chain around his neck.

The cave troll began bashing the walls with his fists.

The beast roared so loud that it startled me. Aragorn and Boromir pulled at the chain around its neck. I raced over with my twin blades in hand. The troll stumbled backwards and swung around to face both Boromir and Aragorn. Boromir was still holding the chain, when all of a sudden the troll grabbed hold of it and flung Boromir against a wall.

My legs raced even quicker, while grabbing ahold of the chain that Boromir once had. I watched as Aragorn stabbed his knife into the troll's neck but before I could get ahold of the remaining chain while he was distracted, the troll swung the remaining chain at me and sent my body flying to the top pillar. The troll hit me so hard that the impact against the pillar had cracked one of my right ribs. I could not let this slow me down. I was used to this type of pain even as a child when I would fall from a tree but it was an inconvenient time.

Pulling myself up, I realized that I had no weapons in hand. I must have dropped them when the troll hit me with the chain. I grabbed a broken spear beside me and continued to fight off the remaining orcs that had not fallen by our hands yet.

The orcs all soon fell and all that remained was the cave troll. I looked over to the other side of the room and noticed that the troll was sniffing around as if looking for someone. Then I noticed that Frodo was over there. I glance down watching Aragorn running towards the Frodo.

The troll moved around to the other side of the pillar as fast as I watched Frodo sidled around it. Then suddenly the troll's face appears in front of him and roars. I watched as Frodo stumbled back into a corner. The troll reached out and grabed him by the foot, dragging him along. I jumped from my position and tried to reach Frodo. Everything happened so fast that I was just too far away.

The troll then plunged a stake into Frodo's chest. "NO… no.. no…" I scream as I stopped running. I could not believe what I witnessed. I must have been in shock because before I realized it the troll had been finally killed.

I quickly made my way over to Frodo and stood behind Aragorn. _'It cannot be'_ I thought to myself. I had failed again.

" Frodo!" Sam said with hurting voice.

But then by a miracle Frodo gasps again. Gandalf laughed when he realized that Frodo had been wearing a Mithril vest.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli said to Frodo as Aragorn pulled Frodo up.

I was so thankful that he was alive. I promised him that I would protect him and I could not even protect him from a cave troll. I looked around as i heard screeches behind us with shadows approaching.

"We have to move fast" I told everyone as we gathered our weapons. I on the other hand still did not have my blades. They were missing until a certain hobbit named Merry stood by me.

"Here my lady." He said to me, handing me both my elvish blades that I had dropped during the fight. I did not have time to thank him properly, but I nodded as we all raced out of the room towards the bridge of Khazad-dûm.

A low roar is heard as they continue down a broken stone staircase.

"What is this new devilment?" Boromir asks.

I listen as we were all curious to know what the new evil was.

"A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. Its foe is beyond any of you RUN!" Gandalf said to us as we raced faster down.

I looked down at my hands; they were starting to feel like they were burning but slowly.

Suddenly we reach a break, a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over. Legolas nimbly jumps the gap and looks expectantly at the others. They hear a roar again behind them as the roof above starts to crumble.

"Gandalf!" said beckoning.

Gandalf jumped over the gap to join Legolas. Arrows fire out of the air, narrowly missing Boromir and the hobbits. Legolas returned fire as I held fast behind Aragorn and Frodo.

Boromir jumps holding Merry and Pippin but as he does so, a greater chunk of the steps fell off. The gap was now wider.

Legolas continues to aim at the orcs firing at them, killing them.

Aragorn picked Sam up and threw him across the gap to Boromir. I then followed behind. The gap was not so bad for an elf, but still no easy task.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli said while he took a leap and lands barley on the other side. Legolas reached out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard. "Mind the beard!" he said.

Suddenly more of the steps they have just fell away. Aragorn throws Frodo to safety further up the steps and clings onto the stairs as a great portion of them fall into the chasm. The gap now, is too wide to jump. The rest of us look worried. The staircase sways then falls forward towards the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn and Frodo jumped.

I pulled Frodo to me as we ran over the last bridge.

"Over the bridge" Gandalf shout as the red glow turned into flames which grew higher and higher. My whole body grew warmer and warmer, as if my body had been set of fire. I did not know how much longer I could stand the pain, but I had to keep going. We were so close to the outside light.

We ran past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appeared. He roared at Gandalf, breathing fire from his mouth. It walks after them with great strides, as one by one, we cross the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear.

A little over half way across the bridge, I collapsed in pain. I could not take the burning anymore. I felt like I could not breathe. Gandalf stopped and turned to face the Balrog half way, separating the beast and me.

"Go Raweru! Fly" Gandalf shouted at me, but I could not. Next thing I knew I was pulled up by Legolas, who quickly cradled me in his arms. He was carrying me and I was grateful. My body was still so warm to the touch; I only laid my head against his shoulder trying to catch my breath.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf demanded and with that they winged beast and Gandalf fell into the cavern below, but Gandalf had not fallen completely. He was barely holding on to the edge. "Fly you fools" he shouted before his figures gave way.

Gandalf was gone, just like that.

Finally the light radiated from the outside, leaving Moria. Legolas sat me against a large rock before he and everyone collapse heartbroken. My young hobbits cried, Legolas had a look of disbelief, Boromir hugged a very angry Gimli while Aragorn scanned the surroundings. I, however, could not fathom what happened as I tried to return my body to its normal body temperature.

All I heard next was Aragorn and Boromir, "Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn told the elf prince.

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!" Boromir asked in reasoning.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn demanded once again while pulling Sam to his feet.

Legolas knelt beside me, raising his hand to my face. "We need to get you to Lothlórien." He said to me in a whisper so that no one else could hear it. It was as if he knew now.

I smiled as I pushed myself off the rock. I was weakened, yes, but I just had to make it to grandmothers. His hands were on my arm, helping me stable myself.

"Thank you Legolas but I am well now." I said to him while moving myself towards Aragorn. I could feel the elf's eyes still staring at me. He had felt my body burn back in the mines, he seen my weakness. I only prayed that he would not tell anyone else. Only Aragorn and Gandalf knew.

We walked on, hoping to reach Lothlórien by nightfall. I needed to reach Lothlórien by nightfall or else I might not be able to hold true to my promise to Frodo.


	9. Chapter 9: It's My Fate

**Chapter 9**

The Fellowship ran swiftly across a meadow into the woods. Once we reached the woods, we walk quietly and carefully, while looking around. It was so quiet that I was reminded of the past. The last time I spent with my mother was in these woods. I looked around some more; I knew without even question that we could not be alone. This was my grandparent's land, my grandmother knew all.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..." Gimli told the young hobbits.

I could not help but chuckle. Perhaps the dwarf did not know who the 'elf-witch' was to me. I soon felt the wind stand still. We were not alone after all, were we.

" ..and are never seen again Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" Gimli added.

Gimli was quickly brought up abruptly by two arrows appearing in front of his face. We were surrounded by drawn arrows on all sides by many elves. Legolas drew his own arrow in response or perhaps out of reaction. Aragorn held his hand up in peace. I stood still, only pushing Frodo and Sam closer to me just in case.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said while stepping forward.

We soon found ourselves standing high up in the trees on a leaf of the Mallorn branch during the evening sunset.

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. [Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.]" Haldir spoke.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. [Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.]" Legolas responded to the Marchwarden.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. [Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.]" Haldir told Aragorn.

I watched as Aragorn bowed to Haldir out of respect. I spoke nothing; Haldir had not seen me in over two hundred years after all, perhaps he had forgotten me. I continued to listen to the exchange of words that Gimli could not understand.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli said sounding frustrated that he could not understand what they were talking about.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days." Haldir said to Gimli while staring him down.

Haldir turned towards Frodo and Sam that were standing very close to me. "You bring great evil with you…" he paused "You can go no further!" he told us.

I watched as Haldir's eyes then met mind. A small look that could not be so easily seen by others was given. Haldir had not been expecting to see me it seemed.

"Iston i nîf gîn, my Lady Raweru…[I know your face, my lady Raweru]" was all that Haldir said.

I walked closer to him and smiled so innocently like I used to do when we would spend our time together so long ago.

"Gi suilon Haldir mi mellon. [I greet you Haldir my friend]." I said to my old friend.

" Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven! [We need your protection. The road is fell!] Aragorn told Haldir. Haldir's eyes quickly left mine as he listens to Aragorn more.

"Merin le telim. [I wish that we may come with you.]" Aragorn continued as Haldir only looked to Legolas then to me and back to Aragorn.

"Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn! [Please, understand, we need your support!] Aragorn added pleading to my friend for sanctuary.

"I ask that you confide in your Lord and Lady, Haldir. We cannot go on like this, we need… no…" I paused, "I need your help." I begged him ever so quietly.

Haldir walked up to Frodo, "You will follow me." He told the young Hobbit.

The nine of us climbed the winding ways among the great trees. We ascend the path until night fell. We gathered before the arch as Haldir stepped to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us, they were my grandparent's.

Aragorn touched his head in greeting as I bowed my head to greet them.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." My grandfather, Celeborn paused then continued "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" he asked.

I could only close my eyes in shame to having left him fall.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Grandmother, Galadriel figured out.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas informed them further.

I wanted nothing more than to run into the arms of my grandparents. I felt no comfort in myself anymore and my grandmother could feel that as she whispered into my mind. _'Do not pass into despair my child.'_ It was all she whispered.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel spoke softly to all of us.

We all turned to leave when I heard my grandmother speak once more.

"Do not leave granddaughter, for I have much to discuss with you." She said. I stopped in my step turning around; I noticed that the rest of the fellowship looked upon more surprised.

"As you wish grandmother!" I said to her, walking back to where they both stood while everyone else had begun leaving to rest for the night.

Once the last of the fellowship was out of sight, I smiled to them.

"Come here child." He said motioning for me to step closer. I could no longer contain myself as I pulled myself into his arms.

"It has been far too long Raweru." He whispered as I broke away from his arms.

"Forgive me for I was not myself." I told them.

Galadriel looked upon the night sky, "You have set for a journey of grave peril. Do you understand that you may not survive this journey? You are failing my little Raweru and I fear you may not be the only one…" she told me slowly glancing back to me.

Surprise I looked, unsure of her meaning that I was not the only one failing. "You are connected to the fate of the ring, but you know this. Do you not?" she asked me. I simply nodded. I knew from the moment were stepped into the mines that the flame within my mind was growing too strong for me to handle. It was if I was cursed from the day I drew my first breathe.

"But it seems that your sister's life will not go untouched while the ring remains in Middle Earth" my grandfather added.

I backed away nervous, there was no way that Arwen could be fading as i.

"You do not mean… she has completely forsaken the Evenstar light." I said trying to hold back my tears. "I will not let her die for the ring. I will continue to help Frodo, I will fight the evil that fights me…" I boldly stated to my ever so forward grandparents.

"Even if it will cost you your own life?" Celeborn asked. My sister has been blessed with a bond that I could never imagine. She must life, even if did parish.

"Yes… if that is what must be done!" I stated bowing my head. My grandparents looked to me in understanding. They did not want to lose a child of their child, but if fate were to take then none shall stand in its way.

"Go child. Seek out the healers. You have been wounded within mind and body." Galadriel said to me as they watched me walk back the way I arrived.

My adrenaline must have been wearing off, because the moment I descended the staircase, the pain from my ribs reminded me of my carelessness. I made my way to the healing ward, then to the bedroom chambers that were given to me during my temporary stay.

I opened the dresser closet and gazed upon the beautiful white gown placed there for just me. Over several minutes, I dressed myself while still nursing my binned cracked rib that the healers assist me with. I could hardly feel the pain that lied beneath the dressing and for the first time in months, I could breathe hope.

I made my way, to the resting place that the fellowship was residing. I descended the beautiful stairs until I could feel the soft grass beneath my feet. I listen to the lament for Gandalf that the elves were singing in remembrance of him. The loss was still to near for me. I missed him so very much; he would always know how to cheer me up.

I walked past the fellowship and made my way towards the small river that glided through the trees and rocks. Legolas must have seen me and followed. He was so still in standing that it was as we needed not to say anything to each other. I was grateful to have someone who would understand me in the way of our kind.

Several moments past until he spoke. "I feel like I've known you for over a thousand years from the childhood stories, but I would like to be part of those stories. Shall we be friends now?" he asked me.

I did not realize that he wished to be. I was so used to having comrades from the southern lands that friending was something that I had not realized was so precious to others.

I lowered myself to my knees and glided my hand over top of the water. It felt so cold.

"I would like that very much prince of mirkwood." I said to him gently.

"Pray tell, how does your wound?" he asked walking closer to me.

"My grandmother's healers are the finest in this realm. They have taken care of me well…" I told him, sliding my feet into the water. I slowly walked across the shallow river which only rose to above my ankles. It felt so good to feel the waters here. I turned to face the prince who continued to look upon me.

"Shall I trust you Legolas? Shall I be able to confide in you as I once did my sister?" I asked him cautiously. I wanted to badly to be able to talk to someone; even it was my new friend.

He looked at me with a smile, "You need not ask my lady." He told me.

I shook my head and gave a small laughed, "First you should stop calling me 'My Lady', we are friends now are we not?" I teased him.

"Gellon ned i galar i chent gîn ned i gladhog. Lle naa vanima [I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh. You are beautiful]." He paused as I walked back to the grass shore. "I cannot just call you Raweru for it is a common name that all speak. I would very much like to call you A'maelamin. [My Beloved]" he said with such hope.

My heart stopped. I did not feel as if his words were correct in my mind. "You wish to call me such an enduring name but what you do not know about me you might soon fear in me." I told him walking closer to him as if drawn to him. I felt no longing connection to him, just a pull.

His hand held took mine. "I could never fear you; the fire that calls to you is not a curse as you so believe. A fire can warm, embrace and comfort. You are so beautiful to me because you are you." He told him cupping his hand to my cheek. I leaning my head deeper into his hand with eyes slowly resting, he was so warm.

"I do not want to hurt you, please do not pledge yourself to me. I am fading Legolas… I will not last this war." I told him opening my eyes to look to him.

Legolas looked to me in distaste to the words I spoke to him.

"You have seen this?" he asked me, still holding my hand.

I shook my head softly. "My grandmother has foreseen it. My fate is tied to the ring… as is Arwen's." I told him while one simple tear rolled down my cheek. I had not cried for years, not since the death of my mother.

"I cannot believe it. I will not believe it. You might not feel what I feel here.." he said pulling my hand to his chest, resting against his heart. "…but I will protect you Raweru of Rivendell. I will not let you fade." He told me so carefully.

"Legolas…" was all my voice could speak. He cared for me so much that even if I did not love him that he would protect me… from myself even.

"Come let us join the others." He said simple leading me towards our fellowship.


	10. Chapter 10 We Travel Light

**Review Notes:**

THANK EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. I AM SO EXCITED THAT EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORYLINE THUS FAR. PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING MORE OR LESS. I LOVE TO HEAR IDEAS.

 **Chapter 10**

On the shore in the morning of our departure, cloaks were fastened around all of us with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches as gifts.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." My grandfather told Aragorn and I. I knew my grandfather was only trying to help and I was happy for it, but I could tell that he feared for his own people.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" He told me with such warning.

"Guren glassui [Thank you from my heart]!" I said embracing him one last time before I gathered into the boats with the rest of the fellowship, but before stepping foot, I noticed Aragorn motioning for me to look behind me. I turned my attention and there stood Haldir.

"Haldir!" I said, surprised that he was there.

"My lady Raweru. I wanted to wish you a safe journey. The Lord and Lady did not give you a specific gift for it was I that wished to." He said to me, leaning down closer to my ear. "Do not let your smile fade, I wish to see it again one day." He said handing me a small ruby pendant with enwrapped vines in elvish silver. I looked at the gift that he gave to me. It was so beautiful.

"You are to kind to me Haldir. I will cherish it." I said to him closing my hand against the pendant.

He then motioning me to enter the boat.

I stood in the boat, turned facing Haldir, my friend. He was so dear to me, as precious as a brother could be to me.

The boats sailed further away from my family; my second home until only mist could be seen. I sat still holding the pendant tightly in my hand.

The Fellowship passed out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs. The Uruk-hai marched along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship float along, however we were unaware.

Aragorn lifted his head and half-smiles. He then tapped Frodo on the shoulder.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn told Frodo. I glance up looking upon the towering splendor of the Argonath.

Once we pasted the Argonath, I glance at the pendant that I cling to so carefully. I had no be aware that Legolas was watching me from the other boat with Gimli.

"It is a beautiful gift to give to someone he cares about Raweru." Aragorn said to me while still rowing. I turned to face him slightly. I noticed Frodo and Sam were looking upon me with curiosity as normal.

"It is. His wife and I used to play together as young ones. He has loved her since the day I introduced them." I told Aragorn. Haldir did not love me in that way, he always acted like a much older brother to me.

As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looked troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him but soon after we start to make camp.

Legolas, Aragorn and I stood scanning the river.

"We should leave now." Legolas tells us.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn said so persistently.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries him." I stated looking at the both of them.

Legolas nodded, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." He said.

Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire and started to look around as if something was missing.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked.

I looked around trying to spot Frodo but I could not find him and he was not the only one missing. Aragorn's gaze stopped on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage.

"I am going to go look for them. They could not have gone far. " I told everyone as I sheathed my blades to my back.

I made off further into the woods. _'Where could Frodo have gone'_ I thought to myself just then I approached Frodo who was lying on the ground. I walked slowly towards him, he looked fearful.

"Frodo!" I said.

Frodo turned his attention to me rather quickly, as if he was expecting someone else.

"It has taken Boromir." Frodo said to me startled.

"Frodo where is the ring?" I asked him questionably.

"Stay away Raweru!" He said as he scrambles up and retreats away from me. I stepped closer. I could see that something happened to him and it had everything to do with Boromir.

"Frodo Stop!" I shouted to him and that was what he did. Frodo stopped.

"I made a vow to protect you Frodo. I will not hurt you." I told him holding my hand out to him.

"Can you protect me from yourself? You battle from within already, how can you protect me also?" he asked him while holding the ring in his hand. He was trying to give it to me!? No, I could not take that burden but he was right… I could not protect him from myself.

"I would have gone with you to the end." I told Frodo then noticing that his blade was glowing. _'ORCS'_ I thought.

"Go Frodo… Please…. GO!" I told him as he nodded and raced off.

I drew my blades as I watched six orcs pour through the trees. I had to hold them back as long as I could, for Frodo's sake. He must survive at all costs.

Once the orcs meet my locations, my battle began.

Quickly and swiftly, I piercing the two orcs which was deadly but they were not just any orcs, they were Uruk-hai. They were much bigger, stronger and smarter. I still had four more of them but one slipped passed me heading towards Frodo.

I dodged one of the beast's while slitting the throat of another. My arms were aching some by the impact of blade against blade.

Finally there was only one remaining, the biggest of them all. A white hand print sat upon his face. He roared as my grips tighten on my twin Uruloki blades.

"I'll kill you slowly she-elf." He growled at me before making the first move.

He swung trying to cut my head off, but my balance was better than any beast. I instinctively jumped away from the swing then slipped beneath his shield so that I may pass; then I quickly stabbed my blade through the back of his head ending his existence. His black blood splattered against me.

The Uruk-hai dropped to his knees then collapsed completely.

My breathing became heavy, they were much stronger than I realized.

I turned and looked in the path that Frodo took, "Please be safe little one" I whispered before heading back to find the others.

I raced my way back, noticing Aragorn kneeling down beside someone. I looked closer and seen that it was in fact Boromir with a few arrows stuck out of his chest. I could not believe it, Boromir had fallen. I made my way over the tree that held his dead body. Legolas and Gimli noticed my presence before Aragorn. I remained silent; no words could pass my lips.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said to us walking towards the river where we left the boats.

We all stood still awaiting Aragorn's orders.

"You mean to not follow them?" Legolas asked.

"I let him go mellon, I could not protect him from myself as Boromir could not." I told them all.

Aragorn rested his hand on my shoulder, "Sam is with him. He will be there for Frodo, Raweru. Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands" He told me as I lowered my head in shame.

"They have Merry and Pippin Aragorn." Gimli reminded him.

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc. Aragorn told us. Legolas, Gimli and I look at each other, grinning.

 **THE TWO TOWERS**

The three of us travels endlessly, tracking the orcs that took Merry and Pippin. We stopped for a brief moment while Aragorn pressed his ear to the ground.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn told us standing up before he took off running once again.

We companions entered the valley where the Uruk-hai must have stopped. I bent down to pick up a brooch. It had to be one of theirs.

"They may yet still be alive." Legolas told me as I placed the brooch in my pocket. ' _They have to be alive'_ I thought to myself while nodding to Legolas as we began to run once more over the valley.

The days and nights of running were growing. We might have been gaining on them as Aragorn stated but we were still behind. Gimli was not taking the running well. He expressed it boldly but I could not help but laugh.

The dawn approached and the three of us ran over a hill and paused, gazing across the plains. We heard then could see in the distance I large group of riders.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"." Aragorn shouted to them.

I looked to Aragorn in surprise, "is this wise Aragon?" I asked him before the riders were upon us with spears pointed in all directions at us. I glanced around at the riders, until a specific rider emerged. He must have been the one in charge.

"What business does a man, two elves and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" " the captain of the riders questioned.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli stated.

The captain was not impressed by the dwarf's words of choice. He jumped off his horse and stepped closer to the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head — dwarf — if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The captain told Gimli and without a second to pass, Legolas drew his arrow as I drew my blades.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" shouted at the ready. We would die before letting anything else happen to our fellowship. We protect our own.

Aragorn, however, pushed Legolas arm down and I loosened my grip on my blades.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, from the Woodland realm and Raweru of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn told the rider.

The rider removed his helmet, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He stated. The spears were withdrawn at that point.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Èomer told us, looking at his riders.

"We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friend's captive" I spoke to Èomer.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He told me walking back to his horse.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked worried.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." I added.

"We left none alive." Èomer told us while jumping onto his horse. "Hasufel! Arod!" he yelled while two horses appeared.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell." And with that Eomer and his riders were gone.

I jumped on the back of Aragorn's horse, while Gimli rode with Legolas. We rode until we arrived to the burning carcasses of the Orc's that the riders killed. We demounted and wandered around the pile.

Aragorn kicked an orc helmet and yelled as he fell to his knees. I lowered myself to one knee and closed my eyes. _'Forgive us my friends, we were to late'_ I thought about Merry and Pippin.

"We failed them." Gimli said.

But moments later, Aragorn noticed something to the side of him followed by tracks that caught his attention.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other." He softly spoke.


	11. Chapter 11: A New King Reborn

**Chapter 11**

"They crawled." Aragorn paused moving around on the ground following the tracks, "Their hands were bound… Their bonds were cut." He said lifting rope from the ground.

"They ran over here… and were followed." Aragorn added.

"The tracks lead away from the battle! Into… Fangorn Forest." I said with utter worry. Fangorn Forest was not a place for young hobbits to be venturing into. It was dangerous for all those who entered. I can only pray that they were still alive after entering such a sorrowful forest.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"We need to move Aragorn, it is not safe in there and I will not forsake those hobbits again. We move now!" I demanded. My emotions started to get the better of me. Was I breaking?

I ran into the forest without even so much as another thought. I had to find Merry and Pippin, nothing else mattered.

Soon Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli caught up to me. I slowed my pace for I could not tell anymore where I was. It was unlike an elf to do be able to track.

"The air is so close here." Gimli stated.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger." Legolas mentioned.

The sound of a bass voice was heard which caused Gimli to raise his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." I told Gimli placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Gimli! Lower your axe" Aragorn said and he did.

"Raweru, nad no ennas! [Something is out there!]" Legolas said to me. I looked around.

"Man cenich? [What do you see?]" I asked him.

"The White Wizard approaches." He said moving his eyes ever so slowly to the side as if he was following someone I could not even sense, but in the blink of an eye, I sensed him. Aragorn and I wrapped our hands around our swords, Gimli tightened his hold on his axe, Legolas fingered his arrow.

We turned around quickly but are blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard. Deepening my sight it was not who we expected… "Gandalf" I spoke. He had fallen into shadow, I watched him fall.

I smile passed my lips. I dropped down to one knee bowing as did Legolas.

Gandalf soon explained everything that happened with Merry and Pippin and that they were safe in the forest with friends. My mind was an ease.

We walked along the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf informed us with our next task.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn told Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf said while continuing to walking with his staff in hand.

Once outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Fast approached a white horse, beautiful to all but stunning to me.

"One of the Mearas!" I merely stated in honor.

Gathering our horse as well, we made way for Rohan. Across the plains we rode, head fast against the wind.

 _ **~ AT NIGHT~**_

Gandalf and Aragorn survey the night sky while the others sleep.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dûr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men." Gandalf told Aragorn.

"He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose." Gandalf said letting out a puff from his pipe.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Gandalf then asked.

"He is not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn told him looking out to the night sky.

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." Gandalf said but then paused, "And what of our Raweru? How has she faired?" he asked turning his head towards the resting Raweru.

"She weakens in mind and body little by little. She losing herself Gandalf, Legolas has mentioned that she believes herself tied to the ring's fate." Aragorn informed Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed, " Yes I'm afraid she very much is Aragorn. She was lucky that you took her to her grandmother but…" he began to say before Aragorn interrupted. "She walked herself to those lands." Aragorn said.

"Did she… yes, that is remarkable indeed. Well perhaps Raweru has a little trick up her sleeve to fight her fate we have all condemned her too so quickly.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas Gimli and I approach Edoras. A cold wind blew the city as we soon we approached the hall. Guards approached the company as we climb the stairs to the hall.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." The guard Háma explained.

With a nod from Ganfalf, we gave our many weapons to the guards except Gandalf did not part with his staff.

"Your staff." Háma stated.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said so innocently.

Háma took a moment and gave Gandalf a knowing look, then allows us to pass.

I looped my arm into Gandalf, as if I was assisting an truly crimpled man.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf stated boldly.

I watched as guards follow our company as we walked further into the hall.

"He is not welcome." Gríma whispered to the king.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden questioned.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." Gríma stated raising his voice.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf quickly cut him off.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Gríma stated as he backs away slowly.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli start to fight the guards that advanced, allowing Gandalf to walk to Théoden. One of the king's guards moves to draw his sword, but is stopped by Háma.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said walking closer to the king.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." Théoden tells Gandalf while laughing.

Gandalf throws aside his grey robe, revealing his white clothes.

Théoden, startled, leans back in his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf calming stated raising his staff and drawing out the evil that resided in the king.

 _Every release of power I could feel in my chest, every pull the evil made back to Theoden blurred my vision of this world and brought me to a vision of a burning eye, Sauron. I shook my head lightly, trying not to bring any attention to me._

"Aah!" Théoden yells as he thrashes in his chair as Gandalf unleashes another surge of power.

"Gandalf…" I said so soft that I probably was not heard. I tried so hard to shake the vision.

"If I go — Théoden dies." Théoden said with Saruman's voice. Gandalf again points at Théoden with his staff, and the King flies against his throne.

 _I jumped at the force of the eye that stood before me in my wakened vision._

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf said to the weaken king.

"Rohan is mine!" he spat back to the wizard.

Théoden jumps up at Gandalf, yelling, but flies backward into his throne. It was done; the king was released from Saruman.

Just as quickly as Saruman was defeated, I was released for the pain. I looked to my hands as I noticed they shook. I turned, hoping not to be seen as i exited the hall. I had been watched however, but Legolas nonetheless.

Breathing the fresh air once I stepped foot outside, helped comfort me temporary. I rested my hands on a pillar momentarily. I was losing to my mind. It had been playing trick on me or was I truly being watch by Sauron?

I looked down at the Evenstar that I received on the same day as my sister. It was practically grey, not a single shining light shown.

"No" I said out loud. "It cannot be… I need more time Eru Ilúvatar …" I said looking to the heavens but my time was almost out.

"Are you well?" I heard someone said behind me. I turned and looked. "Legolas!" I softly spoke.

He watched me hold my grey Evenstar within my figures. "I'm almost out of time it seems…" I told him pulling the pendant back under my clothing.

Legolas' eyes pitied me it felt like, but I know it was not so. "We must seek Gandalf's council, there has to be another way. Do you understand me!" He said to me before the door slammed open and Grima was tossed down the stone stairs.

Legolas and I just watched as more people gathered outside to witness what was about to happen.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden yelled, walking down towards Grima who was groveling to the king.

Théoden raises his sword to kill Gríma, but was stopped by Aragorn.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn told the king. The king yanked his arm from Aragorn's grasp as he made his way back up the stairs.

The time was once again new… for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12: Grief Under Fading Trees

**Chapter 12:**

In the Golden Hall the children that were riding together a little while ago were now eating ravenously, as Eowyn, the king's niece sat with them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go" She looked upon the fellowship that stood watching the children eat.

"Where is Mama?" the little girl asked. Eowyn wrapped a blanket around the little girl for comfort.

"Shh" Eowyn told her softly, like a mother comforting her children.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf told Theoden, placing his hand on the king's shoulder.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn told the king, trying everything to make the king understand.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me...but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden said standing from his chair.

"We sometimes have to do things that we do not wish, for a better future." I told the king coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. He could not play around his the lives of his people. He had to do something. This war was going to happen… no matter what.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn told the king bluntly.

"When last I looked...Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Theoden spoke sternly at Aragorn then looking to me out of displeasure.

Finally the King's decision was made!

Gandalf walked through the people gathering their belongings followed by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and myself.

"Helm's Deep." Gandalf said in agitation as he headed towards the stables.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli said.

"He is afraid but in his weakness, he has chosen wrong Gandalf. He is sending them to their deaths." I told all four of them. Aragorn paused for a moment and looked at me.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn told me as we arrived to the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. (he turns to face Aragorn) He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold. " Gandalf told Aragorn most of all. It was his task to help hold strong the keep.

"They will hold." Aragorn said and with that Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and rode off.

 _~The Golden Hall~_

Eowyn opens up a chest, lifts out a sword then unsheathing it. She held it up and ran her hand down the blade. She began practice swiping with it, and as she turns around her sword met my blade.

"You have some skill with a blade." I told her still holding my blade to her sword.

Eowyn swung her sword round swiftly, releasing it from my blade and quickly put it away. "Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." She said to me while closing the chest.

"Do not be blinded by such a notion." I said to Eowyn wanting her to understand that she was acting childish to believe that death and pain were nothing to fear.

"You would not understand me Lady Raweru for they let you fight. I wish to protect my home as you." She said so innocently to me. I could not help feel pity for her. I was made to fight but it was not without its horror to do so.

"You're a daughter of kings...a shieldmaiden of Rohan but I do not wish that would be your fate as it is mine." I told her before walking away. I would not wish battle on anyone and I do not want Eowyn to see such death.

 _~The Travel to Helm's Deep~_

I choose to let the horse that was given to me by the riders, to be ridden by two children that were so tired from walking. I walked behind the horse as I watched the father of the children smile as he talked with them. I over herd Gimli speak of Dwarf women and turned my attention else wear.

I walked mostly alone, as Legolas was scouting and the others were speaking with Eowyn and the King.

I would on occasion, see Aragorn look towards me but he left me to my own thoughts and I was grateful for that.

Glancing down at my Evenstar around my neck, I sighed softly. _How much more time do I have? Why have I not been overtaken by darkness?_ I thought to myself while tucking the darkened necklace away.

We walked future until the people could not go any further. The people needed to rest.

I did not wish to sit with the others; instead I walked closer to the small hill that looked over the valley. I spoke nothing and thought nothing. It was as if I was at peace in my mind even though I was not.

 _~At the Camp with Aragorn & Gimli~_

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." Eowyn said to Aragorn while filling his bowl with her homemade stew.

"King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." Aragorn responded to the lady.

"Then you must be at least 60." She said to him curiously.

Aragorn looked a bit embarrassed but said nothing.

"Seventy? But you cannot be 80!" she said in slight shock.

"Eighty-seven." He finally told her.

"You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend." She said to him finally realizing what he was.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn told her before she smiled and went to give more men her stew.

Gimli continued to smirk at the lad until his eyes wondered towards Raweru looking over the valley alone but content.

"She is not herself lately. Lass seem cold and bitter." Gimli told Aragorn of his observation on Raweru over the last week.

With a nod, Aragorn agreed. "I fear our friend has much on her mind. We shall give her the solitude she seeks."

Gimli sighed ever so deeply out of defeat, "Not even Legolas can ease her. I thought elves were good at helping their own? They have not spoken since we arrived to Rohan." he asked still not wanting to give up on the subject.

"I do not think this battle will be well for Raweru and that is why I believe even our friend Legolas cannot ease her mind this time." Aragorn told Gimli in confidence.

Finally it was time to travel once again. As they continue to walk Hama and Gamling rode past everyone. Legolas stood once again on top of a hillock looking out. Just then, above Hama and Gamling's heads on the cliff face, a Warg and its rider appeared. It ran down the cliff towards the two men, then throws Hama off his horse then killing him.

Soon after, Aragorn and Raweru heard something.

"Wargs!" Gamling shouted giving warning to all.

I turned towards the shout and took off running. We were being attacked.

Quickly Legolas ran down the hillside, and shoots the Warg dead with an arrow, and kills its rider with his knives. Aragorn and I arrive as quickly as we could.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted to us. I watched Aragorn hurry back down the hill to warn the people.

I followed as Legolas shot arrow after arrow. I ready myself; just waiting for the brace of impact from the many warg's headed our way.

Soon enough, the beast were upon us. I swung my blades, cutting the legs and heads of the warg's as they continued to advance on me. After the first couple of kills, I was backed up to a bolder without realizing it. I could have climbed, but that would not have stopped them from following me. Just as I was about to attack, a watched as two arrows pierced the beast heads. Only the riders survived once the beast fell. I swung with every bit of my strength to give a quick death through the heads of the orcs.

I made my way closer to the remaining attackers, when I noticed Aragorn still on the back of a warg's. The warg is racing towards a cliff top, and showed no signs of slowing. He falls over the cliff taking Aragorn with him.

I yelled, "NOOO…" as I stopped in my place. This could not have happened, Aragorn went over the cliff. I looked upon Legolas and Gimli standing over the cliff looking over confused until the orc that laid beside told them of how he fell as he laughed in delight.

Legolas looked to me as he could see the shock in my eyes. My only thought at that moment was _Arwen_. I did not even group back up with them, I just walked back towards where the people were originally heading, lost in my own thoughts… even if I was not alone after all.

 _You let him fall, you could have ran faster, but you did not… you did well Lion of Eru._ She heard the voice in her mind speak. It was not her voice however, which only angered her.

 _Leave me. I will not let this happen. I control my mind… no one else._ I told the voice as it laughed in amusement.

 _But you are in control. It was not me that let him fall to his death. Those were your own actions; I just brought them to your attention,_ the deep voice spoke ever so calm.

He was right. I could have gotten to Aragorn if I just ran a little faster. I could have intercepted the warg before he ran off the cliff.

I did make it back to Helm's Deep were the people were resting all inside. They stone walls held the people from each wall.

I walked up the stone stair to the main hall but never actually enter. I just stood there, lost in thoughts. The voice spoke to me earlier, I was losing more and more control now but I did not want to believe it.

Hours past and I continued to keep myself secluded from the others. I did not need a pity nor did I want anyone looking at me with sadness. I needed to keep focused on protecting the keep but at that same time, I needed rest myself. As any elf, I should have been able to go without sleep or rest but as my time past, I was starting to feel my strength leaving. I rested my body against the stone wall just below the stairs.

I closed my eyes and within moments a dream overtook, or what I believed was a dream.

 _~Dream/Vision State~_

 _I watched as a ghost in my own dream. Arwen was lying on the couch deep in thought. My father entered the room._

" _Arwen. Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar. [It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now... before it is too late.]" he told my sister out of worry._

" _I have made my choice." She told him softly._

 _Father stood in front of her wanting her to understand. "He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?" he said._

" _There is still hope." Arwen told him determined._

" _If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted. If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king...and all that you hope for comes true...you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality." Father explained her but it seemed as if she did not want to hear it._

 _Quickly followed was a vision of Arwen dressed in mourning robes appears. She was standing beside Aragorn, who lied grey and dead wearing his crown and grasping his sword on top of his tomb. Mourners walk behind Arwen._

" _Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time...Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you...no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death...an image of the splendor of the kings of Men...in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world." Father's voice sounded._

 _The vision changed so that a statute tomb of Aragorn showed itself. Arwen had been stand at the end of it, alone and grieving. As morning light comes, she wandered alone through the woods._

" _But you, my daughter...you will linger on in darkness and in doubt...as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell...bound to your grief under the fading trees... until all the world is changed...and the long years of your life are utterly spent." Our father's voice still sounded through Arwen's vision inside my dream._

 _Arwen's vision soon faded._

" _I fear for you and you sister. She will not return herself if she survives Arwen." He told her facing the gardens off the balcony._

" _Raweru is strong, she will return to us father." Arwen told our father. I wanted to cry at her words. She believed it so strongly that we would be reunited once again, after the war. I did not believe her words were going to be true._

 _Father turned towards Arwen, she was crying now. "There is nothing for you here...only death."_

 _Elrond sat next to her and touched her cheek._

" _A im, ú-'erin veleth lîn? [Do I not also have your love?]" he asked._

" _Gerich veleth nîn, ada. [You have my love, father]" she told him, pulling herself into his embrace._

 _~End Dream/Vision State~_

I woke from my slumber in confusion. Was it a dream or a vision? It felt so real. The pain my sister's eyes and the worry from our father, It had to be real.

Hours pasted on even more and I eventually sat on the top steps, sharping my blades with a rock. I slowly slid the rock down one of my blades. I continued this for a time that was until I heard shouting from below and I figure emerged from the crowd of people. Aragorn was back. He was alive.

I smirked thanking the heavens that I was wrong in believing he was dead. Not just for myself but for my sister.

I did not move from where I was for Aragorn was already walking further up the stairs. Once he finally reached the top, I did not move my eyes from my blade but I did speak right before he passed me, "You have made it back from the dead, they shall rejoice in your return, mellon." I said to him as I made my eyes meet his.

He looked tired and worn out. He only smiled and continued to the Hall were the King resided.


	13. Chapter 13 Fading Black

**Chapter 13**

In Helm's Deep the women and children were being taken into the caves at the back of Helm's Deep. I helped move the old as well as the children. I wanted it to help take my mind of things for just a small time.

Aragorn and Legolas follow alongside the soldiers, telling the people to keep moving towards the back of the caves and quickly.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn said as I made my way closer to him and Legolas.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive." Legolas told our friend. He was right; Aragorn had not rested since he arrived back.

"Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." Eowyn said running towards Aragorn. I looked at Legolas as he and I listened on.

"That is an honorable charge." Aragorn said to her simply. From the moment she said that she was be in the caves, I could tell she was not happy about it.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Eowyn added. I shook my head slightly.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense? 'Aragorn told her as politely as he could. He knew that it was too dangerous for her as well.

"Let me stand at your side." She asked.

"lt is not in my power to command it." He told her as he turned to walk away. I was about to turn around myself, when Eowyn's stubbornness continued on.

"You do not command the others to stay!" she stated bluntly.

Aragorn and Legolas turned back around and I grew tired of her whiney.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you…" she stated quickly trying to change his mind.

"You are not ready Eowyn and I have grown tired of this. You may be able to weld a sword in practice but these Orc's will not hesitate to kill you." I paused watching the shocked look on her face as I continued, "You wish death upon yourself then so be it. I will glad lead the way, but you have a future Eowyn and it is not here on this battlefield. You still have a future where I have to live unknowing. I envy you for that so do not take it so lightly…" I finished becoming more agitated as I clenched my fists as the burning in my hands set in. I could not stand there any longer; I turned my back to them and walked out to the armory.

I envied Eowyn's future, for my was never to be certain.

In the armory weapons are being handed out. Aragorn walks through the men towards Gimli who is sitting down.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said to us as we all made it to the armory.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said.

"Or too few." Legolas said looking around at the men and boys.

"They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." I told the fellowship staring unmoved by the same concern as Legolas and Gimli.

"Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig! [And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!]" Legolas told Aragorn with such worry.

" Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. [They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.]" Aragorn told Legolas. I glanced around the men watching us closing, wondering what we were talking about.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! [Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!]" Legolas said boldly now.

Aragorn's anger grew. "Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn said as he glares at Legolas who glares back, and then walks off.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be" Gimli said holding Legolas from following.

"Then they will all die…" I said as I turned my back as well and left. I could feel the stares from the men and boys, but not as much as the stares from my two friends who I had just shocked as much as Aragorn did them.

I did not even make it down the stairs before Legolas caught up with me. I wondered how long he was not going to say something to me.

"Raweru stop!" I heard him say before I turned to meet him at the bottom for the stairs.

"I will not take back what I said. I meant it! They will die here and you believe that too." I said to him before he could say anything else.

Legolas glared at me. He was not happy with me and he made it obvious.

"What has gotten into you lately? This is not the one that I meant back in Rivendell. You've grown cold and distant. I do not know this Raweru." He said to me sternly.

"Then perhaps you do not know me at all Prince…" I responded as bitter as I could be. I went to turn and leave but was caught by Legolas' grasp.

"Do not turn from me Raweru! I want to know why you were so harsh to Lady Eowyn. She only wanted to be like you and protect her loved ones and yet you shut her down with such bitterness. You were wrong in doing so…" he paused, "…I understand that something is going on with you. Did you get to speak with Gandalf about what happened back at Rohan?" he asked me.

I was not able to speak with Gandalf because before I could get the chance, he rode off. I shook my head no.

"I believe as Sauron's power is growing closer, you are changing. You are connected to the Ring that Frodo carries after all or else you would have died in the Rohan days ago… would you have not?" he stated to me, pulling my necklace out, as if you already knew that answer.

My necklace was no longer grey, but black. I should have died, but yet I was still walking, breathing and I did not know how or who was doing this to me.

"You do not need to concern yourself with this. I will figure this out or I will die trying." I told him before releasing myself from him completely.

Legolas stood in silence; he had no words to say. He did, however, need to find Aragorn. Perhaps he could help him put some sense into Raweru before she killed herself in battle.

Aragorn was already back in the armory putting on chain mail and redressing himself. He noticed Legolas appear next to him holding out his sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said.

"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas. [There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.]" Aragorn responded patting Legolas on the shoulder.

"Worry fills me regarding Raweru. Aragorn she is fading or has faded in a way. Her Evenstar, like the one Arwen gave to you…" he said looking away, "It is no longer bright like she once was. She is unwell, I can sense it. I am worried for her." He said in confidence to Aragorn.

Aragorn look at his friend for he knew this was eventually going to happen. He was warned to look over Raweru from Gandalf but he had been so distracted that he had missed her fading away. She hid it well.

"Gandalf believes that she will not last this war, I even believe that she believes this as well." He said before Legolas responded.

"She does." Legolas said feeling like she was slipping from his grasp.

"Then perhaps you should leave her be! If that is what she wishes than what are you to do?" Aragorn asked his friend most sincerely.

Legolas was not please that Aragorn, too, was given up on Raweru.

"NO!" he raised his voice. "I will not believe that she is meant to die; as her sister believes in you, I believe in her. You both are alike! I will not stand back and watch her die, not as I still have breathe in me. I love her!" Legolas said, surprised at himself for confusing out loud his love for Raweru.

Aragorn smirked at his friends, as he motioned for Legolas to turn around. There stood Raweru, standing with a young boy no more than twelve years of age. She whispered something to the young boy, before he ran off.

"Raweru!" Legolas spoke softly, wondering if she had been standing there that whole time.

Aragorn patted his friend on the shoulder before walking to a different part of the armory, giving them some space to talk further.

Legolas gently took my hand and led me outside, away from men readying themselves for battle.

"Why do you wish this? I asked you to not pledge yourself to me, you took my words to kindly Prince." I told him fearing for what loving me would cause him after my death as if I knew what was to come.

"For my heart to love you… I will not ask it to stop. Please do not ask me to be apart from you any longer. The day I watched you arrive at the council, I knew you were special to me, I just never could tell you properly. You denied me in Lothlórien to tell you, but on this night I will stand by no more. Raweru, light of my soul… I give you my heart, now and forever." He told me, grabbing my hands and kissing them.

"I cannot ask you to do this…" I said lowering my head in shame. I had grown closer to Legolas but I pushed everything aside, always so afraid to get close to anyone.

"It is my heart to do as I will." He told me, cupping my cheek. "I want to show you my home, in Mirkwood. Promise me that you will think about it?" he asked me.

I simply nodded. There was nothing more I could say. He had already sealed his faith by his love but yet I could not be angry with him. He was still very precious to me, even though all his stubbornness.

Suddenly they heard a horn sounding.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas said to me out of surprise. He was right, I knew that horn well.

We ran down while followed by Aragorn.

A large elven army march through the gates, passing the men who smile happily. Theoden walked down the steps towards them, and sees that Haldir is leading them in bright golden armor.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked in surprise and happiness.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together…" Haldir paused, finding my eyes as he smiled as I bowed my head, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn ran down and hugged Haldir.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn told Haldir.

As Legolas hugged Haldir the elves swiftly turned towards them and stood to attention.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir announce to all listening.

In the complete dead of night, men stood ready and armed on the battlements of Helms Deep and along the top of the Deeping Wall elves were lined up. We all watched as the Uruk-hai army's advance with lit torches. Legolas and Gimli stood next to each other on the Deeping Wall, while I stood next to Haldir.

He looked to me, as I watched the army grow closer.

"I am pleased to see you still alive, My Lady. Your grandmother, believed you to be lost to the dark for she could not see you in her visions anymore. I am blessed that my eyes do not deceive me. " he told me friend to friend. So not even my grandmother could see me anymore therefore that could only mean one thing now, I was out of time, was I not?

"I am as you see, mellon. I have not perished yet." I said to him with a small smile.

Haldir nodded; as we heard the Orcs almost reach the gate.

"I sense the Prince of Mirkwood has finally told you then?" Haldir said to me out of nowhere. I glanced to him in surprise at his words. How did he know? Why did it seem like he has always known.

"I do not understand" I said to him, turning my attention back outside the walls.

"Do not push him away Raweru. You need him as much as he needs you. You might not see it now, but you feel as he does. Do not let go before you tell him." He told me as the marching from the Orcs stopped.

I could not listen to my friend any longer, the battle was about to begin and I need to stay focused. If I was going to survive as everyone believed, then I was going to try, for there sakes at least.

 _ ******What does everyone think? Are you pleased with the storyline or would you care to see if different? I would very much like to hear what everyone thinks. I wanted to not do the standard tenth-walker female, but show depression and pain in her character. I wanted everyone to feel her hopelessness and unhappiness.**_


	14. Chapter 14 The Battle Unworn

**Chapter 14: The Battle Unworn**

At the sound of our captains, the battle began. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn fought and continue to fight to kill the Uruk-hai behind the Deeping Wall. I had also been deep in battle to protect the people behind these walls. I needed to make sure that Sauron's armies did not advance any further. This was a task that I so desperately fought for on this very night.

My twin blades made fast cuts against the enemy that stood in my way but the Orcs and Uruk-hai were coming in more and more than we had men. I glanced at the shout of the king to Aragorn.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden shouted, waving his hand for everyone to fall back.

" Nan Barad! Nan Barad! [To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!]" he shouts to Haldir on top of the wall. "Haldir, nan Barad! [Haldir, to the Keep!]"

Haldir nods and gestures to his elves and myself for I was not too far from Haldir fighting off an Uruk-hai. Legolas grabbed Gimli on the arm and carried him, as he protesting away.

" What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli shouted.

Haldir continues to beckon the elves to leave.

"Nan Barad! [To the Keep!] Raweru, move back!" he yelled at me but as he turns to run Haldir quickly kills an Uruk that stood in his way, but then another one runs up to him, stabbing him in the stomach. He clutches his stomach feeling the blood pour from his wound, and stumbles.

I turned just to witness Haldir being stabbed in the back as he holds his stomach from another fatal blow.

"HALDIR NO!" I screamed as I raced as fast as I could, cutting the Uruk head clean off as I ran to my friend. I fought my way to Haldir as he falls in my arms, to the brink of dead.

"Please no, Haldir… HALDIR" I screamed as tears fell down my skin. He was dead before I even realized. I held him close, not wanting to move. I could feel my rage build up inside. I was losing my friends and family all around. So many dead, men and elves alike.

Aragorn fought his way to the top of the wall to me and Haldir. He suddenly noticed the Uruks running towards me; he leaped up, stabbed the Uruk then jumped to a ladder.

My mind was lost, I felt nothing anymore. I had lost one of my best friends and I felt no feeling of worth in myself. It was if a glass vase shattered inside my mind.

 _KILL THEM…KILL THEM ALL…_ I deep voice sounded in my mind. It was edging me on. It wanted me to take my revenge. It needed me too.

I forcefully grabbed my twin blade and jumped from the wall to the lower part of the keep. I paid no care to retreat, not anymore. I was going to kill every last one of them… that was all my mind could render.

While the battle raged on, a sound piercing blast from the wall was all that rang in my ears. The explosion from the wall had made its stones collapse, leaving the keep even more vulnerable. I glanced just in time to be caught up in the explosion. My body was forced from the ground my body collides with the jagged broken stone staircase.

Soon enough, the taste of blood gathered inside my mouth while my head spun. A cloud of darkness soon over took me.

When I finally, I was still being crashed by a dead Uruk. I tried for a minute or so to push the body off of me, but I felt so weak… almost human. I was covered in the blood of the dead as well as my own. I must have managed to move enough for someone to notice movement.

"HEY OVER HERE!" I heard a boy shout.

Soon I felt the dead body being pulled off of me, but I was still in too much in pain from the impact and to weak to move myself anymore. Hands soon found my head, as I look up to the figure that was being shadowed by the sun.

"It's Lady Raweru. She's alive… " I heard him shout as I clinched my stomach and coughed up blood.

"Help me get her to the elvish healer. She's hurt badly." The man told another soldier as I felt my body being lifted up and carried to the caved where all the injured men laid.

As gently as they could, I felt my body lay down in the caves. There were so many injured from men, boys and elves that I could not believe it.

 _Had we won?_ I thought to myself.

I shut my eyes as I felt a woman's hands push against my stomach. I let out a small cry in pain. Opening my eyes, I noticed Eowyn was the woman who was helping me.

"Stay with me Lady Raweru, do not close your eyes. Come on… stay with me." I heard her say but it was too hard to keep my eyes open.

I tried to speak but it only caused me more pain, in turn caused me to cough more. I could still taste the blood in my mouth as I pressed against my stomach. I tried to set myself up and almost managed to do so with some help and warning.

"Ella I need to make sure she is one of the first ones taken back to Rohan." Lady Eowyn told one of the other women before placing a cold rag over my head.

"Your friends rode out to meet the riders along with Gandalf and my brother. We won the battle Lady Raweru. Rest now." She told me as I fell into a deep sleep.

I do not remember the trip back to Rohan. The elvish herbs that were given were stronger than I remember but I was grateful for them. I felt little pain, not even a burning in my hands for a short while.

Once the wounded and the woman arrived back at Rohan, I was placed in my own room. It was not much but enough for me to rest longer. I had occasionally wondered were my friends were but I knew that our journey had to be put first.

 _ **~Saruman's Tower~**_

"Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower." Treebeard said to Gandalf.

"Show yourself." Aragorn shouted to the tower above.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf told Aragorn.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman asked of King Theoden.

" We shall have peace…. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" The King stated.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" Saurman spoke with such malice.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf told his old friend.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman holds the palantir and looks into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die even your precious Raweru! But you know this don't you Gandalf?" he paused, "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? Or what words did you leave with the ghost elf? You know the only reason why she still breathes. The path that you have set them on can only lead to death." Saruman taunted Gandalf, playing on words.

Legolas' fists clench at the words of Saruman.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli shouted.

Legolas reaches for an arrow.

"No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" Gandalf shouted.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman spoke with disgust.

 _~ Hours Later~_

I could not lie any longer; I needed to get out of this bed. I was growing stiff.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard a very rough sounding voice which could have only been owned by Gimli. The door swung open.

I smiled as Gimli's face came to view, followed by Aragorn and lastly Legolas. They must have just arrived for they still wore their battle attire.

"You should be resting Raweru. You are still too weak." Aragorn said to me but he knew my will.

"We thought you were dead lass. The elf refused to stop searching until he found you. It was a young boy that told us that you were brought here." Gimli told me as I moved my eyes to Legolas who stood watching me.

"We should have looked for you right after the retreat, but I did want to believe that you were with us on our second attack out past the walls. It was not till the Ents that I realized you were not among us." Legolas told me as if he was punishing himself for what happened.

I did not care for what happened but the memories of Haldir flashed before my eyes once more. I tear escaped my eye.

"I was blinded by Haldir's death that I lost sight of my surroundings. I was forced back by the main explosion of the wall…" I said the best I could before coughing slightly.

I quickly felt Legolas knelt down beside me. The look of pain in his eyes, the same look I wished to never see from him but he was there… with me now.

"Please my beloved, rest. I did not lose you on that night and I will not lose you to your stubborness." He whispered to me then placing a small kiss on my forehead. I lied back on the bed and smiled. Shutting my eyes, I could only feel the sleep set in once more.

 _~Third Person POV~_

As soon as the healing Raweru dosed off once more, the wizard Gandalf arrived to look upon there friend.

"She made it through this Legolas but she might not see another battle if Sauron finds the ring." Gandalf told the three of them.

Aragorn's eyes narrowed for Gandalf was not speaking clearly again.

"Then we will send her home, she does not need to see another battle here. Sauron will not have her." Aragorn said clearly as his voice became slightly agitated. He was growing more tired of Sauron's tricks on the lives of those he cared so deeply about.

Gandalf just shook his head, when Legolas spoke up while still knelt down to Raweru. "She will fight. He will not be able to stop her. This you know." Legolas said knowing that once she recovered then she could fight once more.

"Lad it is too dangerous, don't you want…" Gimli started too said before Legolas stood quickly and spoke softly. He did not care what they thought but he knew her. She would not be left behind.

"She will come! We will not abandon her… I will not abandon her. She made a promise to Frodo and will keep that promise." He said.

"You are right Legolas. We cannot leave her behind." Gandalf said as he walked off to find the king as Aragorn followed closely behind.

Speaking softly so that only Gandalf could hear, "The closer she gets to Sauron… what will happen?" Aragorn asked the wizard but Gandalf could not say.

"I do not know, but right now we need to speak with the King. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin." Gandalf said making hast towards the king.


	15. Chapter 15: We Make Way

**Chapter 15: We Make Way**

The Golden Hall was entertaining the victory of battle with all those that fought. It was a great feast given by the King. Eowyn entered the chambers that were given to me days prior.

"Lady Eowyn, what do I own the pleasure?" I asked her turning away from the window, as she entered carrying a dress.

She smiled setting the dress down on the bed. "I thought you might like to wear a dress once more. It is one of mine… for the feast. My Uncle would like you to attend." She told me kindly.

I only nodded as she felt right after. I looked back at the dress. It was a soft crème, lined with gold. It was a very beautiful dress.

 _~In the Golden Hall~_

I entered the great hall quietly. Everyone seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves. I turned and watched Eowyn offering a goblet of wine to Theoden as she kneels in front of him. She then retired behind him. Theoden offers the goblet in toast to the people of Rohan.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Theoden said as he offers up the goblet.

"Hail the victorious dead" he added as the people shouted, "Hail!"

I began to walk closer to Aragorn as I noticed his hesitation before he takes a drink.

"Worry does not suit you, mellon" I said to him as I walked up behind him.

He turned and smiles. "Perhaps you are right. You look beautiful My Lady" he said to me with a simple bow.

"We are friends Aragorn, no formalities. This is supposed to be a celebration and yet you are not celebrating as the rest. See…" I point to Gimli who is enjoying himself in a competition with Eomer and Legolas.

Aragorn let out a smile laugh. It was good to see him laugh; I have no truly seen it since the days with my sister.

Soon enough I made my way around to the king. As I approached, Eowyn for some reason left.

"Ah, Lady Raweru of Rivendell, you have made it. I was not sure you were well enough to attend." Theoden said to her whilst enjoying himself.

"I have healed well, thank you for allowing your healers to spear time from your wounded." I said to him bowing for he was a king after all. We both departed from each other.

I made my way around the hall. I noticed all of the wondering eyes as the fell upon me. Before the battle, not many men had seen an elf and a female one at that was a rarity. I stood in front of a back wall, smiling at all the men that tried to ask me to dance. I told each one innocently that I was still not well and with that they all were kind given my rejections.

Legolas had noticed me from the moment I entered the hall, how could he not. It was an elf sense of things but he did not come to me right away. I was grateful but I did wish for his company nonetheless.

"The moon could not even compare to you this night." A voice spoke to me coming from in front of me. I glanced up further but I knew that voice.

"The moon is a beauty that no one could compare too. You honor me." I told him glancing out at a window that stood high beside us. I felt Legolas' hand run down the golden blonde hair. I turned my attention at him once again.

"Forgive me for not seeing to you more while you healed. Aragorn thoug…" he started to say but I already knew how he felt. He radiated it through his eyes. The sadness, worry, fears yet hopeful and wishful.

"You were always with me! Please do not set your mind uneasy and besides Aragorn needed you. He cannot do this alone." I told him as we both looked out to the floor where Merry and Pippin were dancing with Lady Eowyn.

"Do you not need me as well?" Legolas said to me with a soft tone. It was as if he wished me to need him, but I did need him. I would always need him, I only feared for him.

I said nothing to his response and for that he said nothing further and walked outside. I was wrong to push him away.

"I do need you Legolas…" I whispered to myself as I lowered my head.

Perhaps it was the amount of people or the temperature in the room after so long, but I could not stay any longer as I made my way outside to the balcony. I cold breeze graced my face as I breathed in the air.

I glanced further out when I noticed Legolas and Aragorn looking out towards the mountains. They were speaking and I did not wish to interrupt.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." I overheard Legolas stay to Aragorn. He was right; you could feel it in the wind, beneath the ground.

I closed my eyes for a moment when a red flame eye flashed before me which caused me to jump. My body temperature rose quickly as I clinched my head. It was as the eye was here.

I must have caught Legolas and Aragorn's attention for no sooner did they look upon me, they were at my side.

"Raweru?" Aragorn whispered in confusion as to why I held my head so tightly.

Legolas snapped his eyes to Aragorn. "He is here!" he said as they both hesitated.

"Go… GO!" I shouted to them to leave.

Without another moment, they were both gone. I collapsed to my knees instantly after they vanished. The heat was unbearable, like my whole body was being set on fire. I screamed until finally I felt nothing. The eyes did not stare any longer at me, the pain was gone. I was trying everything to catch my breath. Whatever just happened scared me so badly that I shook in a cold chill.

I remained collapsed on my knees. _'What happened? Why was this happening to me?'_ I thought to myself as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and seen Legolas. He pulled me to my feet as he held me until I was able to stabilize myself.

He spoke no words to me, only led me to the Hall where everyone gathered. I rested my head against the wall and drifted into a dreamless state.

 _~The Next Morning In the Hall~_

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. " Gandalf told Theoden regarding Pippin's exposure to the Palantir.

"He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. (cuts back to Gandalf) He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war.

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked Gandalf.

"I will go!" I said boldly from beside Legolas. Everyone's eyes turned towards me in surprise.

"No Raweru, I will go!" Aragorn said to me respectfully.

"No!" Gandalf interrupted.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn said.

"They will be." Gandalf approached closely to Aragorn and speaks in a low voice. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." Gandalf said then turning to everyone else.

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." He said looking to Pippin who now cased a look of fear.

An hour later, Gandalf and Pippin rode out to Minas Turith. The rest of us waiting for Gandalf's signal. Aragorn waited more desperately then the rest.

I passed my waiting with practice. I needed to be back to my normal strength even thought it was failing me slowly. I should have been back to full grace but that was not the case however. I grew more tired quickly and holding up my blades weakened me. I would not show this weakness, not even to Legolas.

The days passed when finally the beacons are lit all across the mountains until finally one, that can be seen by Aragorn in Edoras, goes up in flames.

Aragorn runs into the Great Hall bursting through the door shouting where the king, his nephew, Legolas and I were standing.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" he shouted as Theoden and his generals turn to him.

"Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn said slightly out of breathe.

There was a hesitation in Theoden.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim. Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor… and war." Theoden said to Eomer as Eomer then bowed him and left off.

I smiled at Aragorn as the rest of us departed to ready ourselves for war.

I gather my weapons and belongings need for battle onto my horse. I missed Durrio but I was ever so thankful that my friends were safe. I horse rubbed his head against my arm.

"You are a strong master, you do me great honor following me into battle. Thank you Mellon." I told the horse as I rested my forehead against its neck.

"Are you well enough to travel? No one would think less of you My Lady if you wish to stay behind. You have nothing to prove." Èomer, the king's nephew said to me walking up with his horse reins in hand.

I patted my horse before jumping up onto him horse. "I made a promise Lord Èomer to someone very precious to me. I will see this war through." I told him, taking off to group with the others. I had many reasons to see it through; Frodo, Arwen… and myself. All of us linked in our own way it seemed.

The company's approached the camp for endless travel. There so many men but not as much as they so hoped for. Aragorn and Theoden look down on the armies from their high encampment.

"Six thousand spears, less than half of what I had hoped for." Theoden said to Aragorn.

"Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor. " Aragorn replied.

"More will come" Theoden said about to walk away.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn then we must ride." Aragorn said.

Theoden nods his head in agreement. A neighing horse attracts his attention. They both turn and notice how much difficulty the men have in calming down the horses that seem to be nervous of something.

Raweru and Gimli walk amongst the men. They meet with Eomer who is saddling his horse.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." I said noticing the strange air.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said to Gimli and I.

"That road there where does that lead?" Gimli asked pointing to a small cliff path cut.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." I told the dwarf.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer said trying to still his horse.


	16. Chapter 16 Until The End Of Time

_**((Okay so this chapter kicked my butt. I had to have written this three times but I felt like I was rushing it, but I do like how it turned out! It is longer, but worth it I feel. Please enjoy!))**_

 **Chapter 16: Until the End Of Time**

I could not sleep nor did I want to. I looked out as did the guards, watching a rider approaching along the steep path. I could not tell who approached but the scent was not that of a foe. I paid no more attention to the rider as I decided to walk around a bit. Legolas was actually resting alongside a fire, and Gimli was snoring ever so loudly that it only made me give a small laugh. I sat next to the fire where no one sat. It was quiet… ever so quiet that was until at some point a guard approached me.

"My Lady, the King wishes your presence." He said and with a nod I returned to the fire which laid my blades beside. Picking them up, I made my way to the king's tent. As I came closer upon the tent, I noticed Aragorn just slightly ahead of me also making his way in the same direction as I.

He entered first then I followed. I stopped quickly as I listened to the King excused himself from his own tent. Aragorn and I looked at each other confused at who the hooded figure was that stood before us. The figure then turned and dropped his hood. To my surprise I found it was my father, Lord Elrond.

"Father" the words escaped me.

"My lord Elrond" Aragorn said bowing. My father looked worried.

"I come on behalf of those whom I love. Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us Aragorn… Raweru. The end has come." Father said to us.

Arwen was dying, so the dream I had was not a dream after all. I watched the conversation play through my head again.

"No father, we will not end here." I told him wanting to convince him. We had not put our lives on the line to give up now. We owed that much to Frodo and Sam.

"Daughter, come back with me. Do not let Arwen's fate be yours. There might still be time." My father said to. I could not go back with him, I could not sail. He could not ask this of me.

"I will finish this journey out Ada. I have to even more now… for Arwen." I told my father as Aragorn stood quiet, but it seemed that Elrond was not pleased with my response. Had he believed that I would return with him?

"YOU WILL NOT LIVE PAST THIS WAR RAWERU!" Elrond raised his voice to me. I could not speak in shock of what my father told me.

"You are dying Raweru as is Arwen. Your eyes are worn, your body is weak and you fight a darkness you cannot see." He paused looking to Aragorn and back to me.

"It was the destiny given to the twins born of water. One of raven hair and one of golden hair; would be bond to the fate of Middle Earth. One of light and other of fire, only but one shall walk among the river as the other passes into the embers…" my father trailed off as if sighting a poem.

My eyes grew in horror. _Was this always my fate? Was this the reason why Arwen and I were so bonded? We shared the same fate. Why did my father never tell me of this? Gandalf never told me of this?_

Aragorn's stood calm as if he knew what would happen but he never pushed me to stop from going on the journey.

"So this is to be my fate? If the ring is destroyed then I will die… if the ring is not destroyed then Arwen will die… is that how it is to be ada?" I asked him forcefully.

"No…" he paused, "You carry the fire inside you daughter of my heart. You are not meant to survive at all. It is Sauron's fire on the mountain and you are connected. If he dies, then the fire dies." He told me regretful.

"If this is always be my fate then why allow me to go on this journey with the people I call mellon." I asked him bitter to all that has been spoken between us.

My father did not answer me however, only glanced at Aragorn then it hit me. It all made sense now. It was all for Arwen, it was always for Arwen. I was not meant to be. I looked to Aragorn then back to my father and stood proud.

"I understand now Lord Elrond. If it has been laid before me since my birth, then I will see it till the end." I told him as one tear fell against my porcelain skin. I pulled the Evenstar from my neck, breaking its chain. Holding my hand out to the side, I dropped the darkened necklace.

I could not be here anymore, I need to go. I bowed to my father for it may have been my last time. I walked hurtfully out of the tent, leaving my father and Aragorn alone.

I left as my father with hurt on his face as the necklace given to me as young fell to the ground. He now was unknowing of how the events will unfold. She was forsaking him and it was his fault for never telling her the truth. Elrond walked over and picked up the necklace as he tightened his fist around it.

"It will not be our end, but his." Aragorn told Elrond.

"You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force, which will attack, from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered. You need more men." Elrond informed us all most as if mocking us.

"There are none." Aragorn told Lord Elrond.

"There are those that dwell in the mountain. " Elrond said.

"Murderers, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one" Aragorn said as a vision of the Dead King danced across his mind.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor. " Elrond said, pulling out a sword from inside his cloak and holds it out in his hands to him. "Andúril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn takes the blade from him.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." Aragorn spoke out loud while looking upon the sword further. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be Ónen i-Estel Edain. [I gave hope to the Dunedain]" Elrond says to him.

"Ú-chebin Estel anim. [I keep no hope for myself.]" Aragorn says as he sheaths the sword.

"I leave you Aragorn with the lives of my daughters in your hands. I only wish that I could have told her once more of my love for her…" Elrond said looking at the tent flaps blowing in the wind slightly.

Aragorn looked in his direction, "Legolas will be with her till the end, My Lord." Aragorn told the Lord of Rivendell.

Lord Elrond nods, brings up his hood and left Aragorn inside the tent.

Elrond glanced towards a small fire to the left of him, on the outskirts of the camp. There sat his daughter. He only wished she would forgive him for his selfishness. Raweru was never meant to be, it was only foreseen that Elrond would have three children, not four. She was born to help save her sister but he loved his Raweru just as much. No matter how much he searched, he could never figure a way around her fate. Why did she have to suffer?

Aragorn walked through the camp.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asks Aragorn while sitting next to a tent.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli." Aragorn said to his friend.

"Hmmmm" Gimli says.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves? " Legolas said walking up on the other side of Aragorn, leading his horse.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli said as Aragorn smiles.

"What about Raweru?" Legolas asked.

"What about me?" I asked them while walking from behind them.

"You need not go with us." Aragorn told me as if he felt sorry for what happened between my father and I.

"It is what I was born to do, have you forgotten already." I told him simply. There was nothing left for me back home. Legolas looks at me with sadness in his eyes to what I had just confused.

Aragorn nods as we embark down the Dimholt road.

We moved through the barren canyon rather quickly.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked curiously.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas told Gimli of the tale.

I looked to Aragorn as he looked back to me. Destiny was a funny thing; it always was given to those who did not wish to have one.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli said while looking around cautiously.

They reach the doors. Legolas reads the inscription above the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." He finished.

Something comes out of the door towards them at a rush. It spooks the horses, which pull on the reins and run away from them.

"Brego!" Aragorn shouts after his horse.

Gimli looks alarmed.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn says as he walks through the entrance, Gimli looks scared. Legolas and i follow after Aragorn.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli said before following after.

Aragorn leads them with a torch. We look upon many human skulls on the floor. Aragorn moves on but Legolas remains looking at them.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asks Legolas.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas tells his friend.

"Where?" Gimli shouts.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist." I said as Aragorn's eyes are wide open with concern, but we continue to move.

"The dead are following. They have been summoned." Legolas added.

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh" Gimli says.

Ghostly hands writhe around me, then Legolas and Aragorn and finally Gimli. They are ethereal. Gimli tries to blow them away. He blows and wafts them away. Aragorn and Legolas turn looking at the hands. Aragorn glances down.

"Do not look down. " I said to them.

Gimli pauses and then looks down and sees human skulls on the floor. He steps forward gingerly and the skulls crunch beneath his feet. They emerge running from around a corner. Aragorn led us forward into an open space which contains a large building. He turns looking around with his torch.

"Who enters my domain?" A dark voice echoes.

Aragorn turns and the King of the Dead appears before some steps in front of him.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn demands.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The Dead King told.

"You will suffer me!" said Aragorn.

The King of the Dead laughs menacingly. As he does a whole Kingdom of buildings appear around us. Soldiers emerge from them. A deadly army surrounds them chanting.

"The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut! Now you must die! " The King of Dead chants as the ghosts creep closer.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!' Aragorn said walking towards the Dead King.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" he states with a cold voice.

He approaches Aragorn to attack him. Aragorn retaliates and blocks his sword with Anduril.

"That blade was broken!" The Dead King shrieks back.

"It has been remade Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you? What say you?" he looks to the army of the dead.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you? " Aragorn demand holding up his remade sword given to him by my father.

The ghosts agreed to full fill their oath and then our journey continued.

Ships were sailing up the river. They had mercenaries on them. Aragorn, Legolas Gimli and I await the ships on the shore. Aragorn wanted to take the ships by force it that was what we were going to do.

"You may go no further. " Aragorn shouted to the mercenaries.

The ships boson stands up in response.

"You will not enter Gondor" Aragorn shouted again.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" the boson asked with attitude. The mercenaries laugh.

"Boarded, by you and whose army?" a mercenary asked.

"This army." I stated as Aragorn summoned the King of the Dead and his army emerged through Aragorn and attack the ships.

We set sail to Gondar once the army of the dead killed off every last mercenary.

I held close to the front of the ship, watching as we grew closer to Gondor.

"The final battle approaches us." I heard Legolas say to me as he stood right next to me, looking out to the waters.

I said nothing, just continued to listen to the waters below.

"Aragorn told me of your father's visit at camp…" Legolas started to say but cut himself off in fear of upsetting me.

"Say what is on your mind. This may be the last time you and I will able to speak like this." I said to him coldly. My father was still on my mind. He upset me which only fuel the flame inside me. But with my comment, came Legolas' temper.

He pulled me to meet his eyes, "Do not say that." He said as he glanced down to my neck to realize that something was missing.

"Your necklace! It is missing." He said to me as he looks back into my amber eyes.

"I am only a vessel to protect Arwen's life. I need no trinket to tell me I'm failing." I told him uncaring to anything past the war.

"I do not care what you have been made to believe. You are Raweru of Rivendell, Lion of Eru. The one I give my heart too! You are precious to me but you talk as if you mean nothing. We care; Aragorn, Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo." He said as other voices follow.

"He is right lass. You make your own destiny, like us Dwarves." He told me giving a good bold laugh.

"I know your sister would not believe that you are meant to give your life for hers. We will save Arwen from this fate and you will save yourself from yours. You will not leave Legolas to mourn your passing." Aragorn said to me as a brother would say to his sister.

I lowered my head to my friend. They truly believed in me, but could they not see how the war was taking effect of me, mind and body. Gimli and Aragorn turned and walked away, leaving Legolas and I alone again.

"Do I mean so little to you my beloved? Do I not have your heart as you have mine?" Legolas said to me almost heartbroken and with that a tear passed my eye.

As if they were meant to, my hands met his soft face. His eyes looked into mine. "You have my love, Legolas… you have always had my love." I told him never wanting to break away from that moment.

"Then be with me. Say we will be together always, until the end of our time." Legolas tells me resting his head against mind.

' _Why did you have to be so stubborn? Why could you have loved another? Why did you make me love you?'_ I thought to myself momentarily.

"Until the end, my love." Was all I could say before our lips brushed against each other as if he longed for it for so long.

"Gondor… up head!" Gimli said making us pull apart. He smiled gently at me before he made his way to Aragorn and Gimli.

I looked up at the darkening sky as the ship grew closer and closer.

"It has begun." I said before the four of us hid as the ships grew closer to the docks filled with orcs.


	17. Chapter 17 Unkind Fates

**Chapter 17: Unkind Fates**

On the other side of the city, the fleet of black ships pulls up along the Anduin River.

"Late, as usual! Pirate scum! There's work that needs doing." Skully a Orc Caption said.

But as the ships grew closer they appeared empty.

"Come on, ya sea rats! Get out off your ships!" Skully demanded to the pirate ships.

Without another moment passing Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and I leaped out of the ships and onto land, making for the orcs. As we attacked, Aragorn's dead army appeared right behind us as we made our way to the orcs. The dead swiftly overran the orcs, killing every last one that stood before us.

I looked to Aragorn before we furthered on into battle. The dead army stood behind him.

"What is it Raweru?" Aragorn asked me, he could tell something was on my mind.

"I want you to know how proud of you I am. You will be a fine king when this is all over." I told him sincerely. No matter what happens, I wanted to make sure he knew that.

"That's right lad. We will be honored to fight with you once more." Gimli said also to Aragorn. Legolas nodded in agreement.

Aragorn gave a small smile then turned to the direction we were to head.

"The honour is all mine to have fought with you!" he said as we began to run to the battle.

 _~On The Plains Of Battle~_

Théoden gathers his remaining army, Eowyn being among them. She followed her Uncle to battle, pretending to be a man along with Merry.

"Rally to me! To me!" Theoden shouted as he turned and watches as a Nazgûl flying towards him.

The beast grabs Théoden's horse in its teeth and throws Théoden across the ground. Éowyn could only watch in horror as her uncles horse falls on top of him. The Nazgûl's mount approached the wounded Théoden, who is pinned under his slain horse.

"Feast off his flesh." The witch-king said to his beast.

Instinctively, Éowyn raced towards the king and threw herself between the the beast and Théoden.

"I will kill you if you touch him." Eowyn told the witch-king while holding up her sword to protect her uncle.

 _~Entering the Plain of Battle~_

We ran as quickly as our legs would run. Once we arrived on the plains, we began our war on the soil beneath us. Many had already fallen that the ground was stained with the blood of the enemy and friend.

I ran, dodging orcs and pirates of unknown lands, making my way further on to the field. It was only a few minutes before I glanced to see a man standing up to a Nazgûl. In my momentary glance, I began cutting down orcs as they advanced as the adrenaline rose within me.

Moving closer to the beast, my eyes widened. That was no man… "Eowyn!" I whispered. It could not be; why was she here? She was going to get killed.

I ran even faster than I realized coming up to the beast but making my way close to the shieldmadien. Eowyn did not even look at me for her eyes were focused as they should be against such a strong enemy and deadly one at that.

I held my blades at the ready.

"Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey." The Witch-King hissed dementedly.

The beast bites at Éowyn but swiftly Éowyn dodges the attacks the monster, decapitating it. I smiled at how well she did but we were not done yet. The witch-king was even angrier with the two that stood before him.

"Eowyn get beside me… NOW" I yelled as she moved slowly backwards towards me.

I could feel the darkness that surrounded the witch-king more than I ever could. The evil, demonic, murderous spirit sent chills down my spine. It was as if I was being pulled to him by Sauron.

"Stand aside She-Elf, my battle is not with you." He spoke taunting Eowyn.

"You will not have them _BEAST"_ I yelled, lowering my stance reading to attack but then a flash of visions passed my sight. The eye!

' _RAWERU…forsaken daughter of the flames… kill them… KILL THEM' the voice rang in my mind so loudly that I dropped to my knee. I shut my eyes in pain, losing control quickly. Saroun was commanding me; I struggled so hard to regain my own._

" _NO… I will not" I said to the visions._ Eowyn looked at me fearful as she listened to the inner struggle I had within.

' _YOU WILL KILL THEM LION OF ERU… I WILL HAVE YOU' the voice commanded once more._

The Witch-King dismounted and at his full height, the Witch-King loomed over Eowyn and me while I still hung to my knee. I had to protect Eowyn, I needed to protect her but I could not move. I was afraid for the first time, I was terrified.

The Witch-King attacked, striking Éowyn's shield with his mace and shattering it. Éowyn cried out as her body collided with the ground.

The Witch-King grabbed Éowyn by the throat, pulling her closer to his masked face.

"You fool! " said the Witch-King.

I heard him, the witch-king. I shot open my eyes and there I could see his true form now. White shadow stood, holding Eowyn by the throat. My breathing was winded by the adrenaline from my vision. I had to break this connection, to save her.

I watched as the Witch-King raised his blade to strike Eowyn down and at that moment I threw myself towards the Lord of the Nazgul, cutting his left arm clean off that held Eowyn, but as I cut the witch-king, my blade felt as if the blade was covered by fire. I dropped my blade, my hand that held it was burnt.

The Nazgul screeched as I backed away, in shock of what I had managed to do. I was down to only one blade in hand. I pulled my right hand against my chest in pain. I did not know how much more, I could hold back Sauron's eye.

My breathing became harder and harder.

"Foolish She-Elf! We are the same! I am what you will become." The witch-king said towards me as he swung his mace at me. I know that I did not have enough strength to protect us both. Sauron's pull was weakening me, I knew it. The longer I stood by his beasts, the harder it was for me to focus.

I dodged the weapon and so did Eowyn with more struggle to her body than i.

"No man can slay the Lord of the Nazgûl! Die now!" the Witch-King said as he hissed at us.

Éowyn stood before the now vulnerable Witch-King and removed her helmet. Only then revealing her true form, a shieldmaiden of Rohan.

"I am no man!" Eowyn spat at the beast.

Éowyn stabbed her blade through the mouth against the Witch-King striking it down but it did not come without consequence to me or her. Eowyn fell back onto the ground as her blade burnt her as mine once did.

My eyes widen as I watched the white king crumbles into a heap. The voice returned mercilessly, _'KILL HER RAWERU… KILL HER…'_ I had almost lost control at the moment.

I backed away from Eowyn who dropped to the ground, watching the witch-king crumble.

"Eowyn run…" I said to her as my vision turned to a clouded white. She did not hear me perhaps, distracted she was at the ruins of the enemy.

I could now see the shadows all around me. The orc's that stood close, never attacked me… buy why?

I lowered my body enough to gather my fallen blade. The burn on my hand no longer hurt, I felt nothing but cold and lifeless.

"Raweru your eyes! They're white." Eowyn said to me, I only tilted my head to the side as if confused. I had lost all control. I was no longer Raweru but an empty vessel. I could hear her, but I could not control my body or speech.

I remained still, only looking on. I turned my head as I heard an Orc crawl towards Eowyn, then turned my attention back to her. A wounded and scared Éowyn crawled away from a snarling Gothmog. Éowyn reached for a sword, but it slipped from her grasp. She turned herself around, only then realizing how close the gothmog was to her.

My vessel walked slowly to Eowyn and the gothmog that was trying to striker her down. I raised my blade high; I was going to kill them all. I was going to end their very existence.

 _~Legolas and Aragorn Position on the Battlefield~_

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli fought alongside the ghosts against the orcs that continued to come at them. It seemed that Legolas and Gimli were completing once again on how many they could kill.

"Fifteen, sixteen." Legolas said, striking another orc down. "Seventeen."

"Twenty-nine." Gimli shouted with a smirk.

As Aragorn's party fight towards the city, they scanned over the field and noticed a wounded Eowyn on the ground, crawling away from something or someone. It was Raweru, her blade held high as she cut through the gothmont that was attempting to kill Eowyn.

Aragon and Legolas both took a deep breath, thankful that Raweru protected Eowyn… or so they thought.

I could smell the blood lingering in the air. My vessel raised her head just enough to smell the wind. I turned my head to none other than Legolas, looking at him with my now pearl white eyes.

Legolas stood in shock; he did not want to believe it. It was no longer Raweu, it was saruon.

"Legolas…" Aragon said to the elf, as they watched the soulless Raweru.

My vessel slowly raised my blade once more but its attention was now for Eowyn. I smirked as the lady cowered, fearful even more.

"Die!" I softly spoke to Eowyn while I crashed my blade to strike but only to be stopped by anther elvish blade.

"RAWERU NO!" Legolas demanded as he held my blade at bay. Legolas was protecting the lady from his beloveds own blade. I pulled my blade back, unmoved in my emotion.

"You will not win, Elf Prince!" my vessel told him bitter. My instincts took hold as I tried to cut him down. My blades swung deadly to every impact to his elvish blades. My body and mind did not hold back. I needed him dead, Sauron wanted them all dead.

"Stop this Raweru… this is not you! Fight him… " Legolas pleaded to someone he thought he knew but her eyes told him otherwise. She continued to advanced, running her blades inches from his head. He dodged, just in time. She was not holding back.

Aragorn fought close to his friends. Cutting the orcs around him, they were slowly winning as his ghost army continued to take out the remaining foes.

Aragorn turned just to witness, Raweru come close to cutting Legolas. That elvish warrior was gone, she was empty and Aragorn could sense that but Legolas was determined to get her back.

Legolas had a moment to end everything. Raweru gave herself an opening to fall to an attack but he hesitated to strike which almost cost him his own. Raweru took notice and just caught the side of his arm.

"LEGOLAS" Aragorn yelled as he ran towards his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Blood trickled down his cloth, Legolas ran his eyes over the wound, angry at himself of leaving himself open to such a carless attack. Aragorn looked at Legolas; he was fighting a losing battle.

"It is not her anymore Legolas." Aragorn's tone demanding.

"I cannot… She is still in there" Legolas said breathing deeply. He had to believe that she was still able to pull back to him.

Raweru took the moment of weakness in both men, as she ran towards them swinging her blades at both of them, separating them.

"I am the true form of Raweru." My vessel said, watching them as they showed worry and fear in their eyes. They did not want to believe her.

"Saruon will find Frodo and Sam. He will torture them both. You have sent them to their deaths Aragorn. Those poor hobbits, they have no idea the trap they are walking into." I said taunting them about the lives of two halfing's.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes; she knew of the enemies plans. Frodo was heading in a path that Sauron had prepared for? It could not be.

 _ **~Eowyn POV~**_

Eowyn crawls over to Théoden who lies under his dead horse. Blood flows from his mouth. Théoden touches her cheek gently.

"I know your face. Éowyn. My eyes darken." Theoden quietly says to her. Eowyn's eyes began to tear up. He was everything to her.

"No. No, I am going to save you." She said desperately.

"You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed." Her spoke to her.

She smiled at him, understanding but regretful that she could not save him "Éowyn." His last word to her. Théoden's last breath as he passed in Éowyn's arms.

Without realizing it, Eowyn passed out from her battle and wounds.

 _ **~Aragorn, Legolas & Raweru POV~**_

Aragorn tightened his grip on his blade as he charged at his mindless friend. She blocked the attacked with both of her blades, then kicked Aragorn in the stomach making him stumble back a little.

"Weak, just like your friends… Raweru is MINE!" the vessel's voice raised becoming agitated.

Then suddenly, the vessel felt a cold, sharp piercing pain. Raweru slowly moved her eyes downwards to the blade that pierced her from behind. It was an elvish blade, Legolas' blade.

"Legolas" I said in a whisper as I watched Aragorn's eyes look at me in surprise.

Legolas pulled his blade from his beloved, as she started too dropped to the ground. _'What have I done'_ Legolas thought to himself as he lowered himself to Raweru's blooded body. Gathering her upper body in his arms, he held her as the wound he inflected bled.

Legolas watched as Raweru's breath became shallow, and her pearl eyes slowly faded to amber eyes once more. She was released from the darkness.

A small cough escaped my lungs and a copper taste gathered inside my mouth, as Legolas' eyes looked to me with regret and pain, but he saved me even if the pain was unbearable.

They both knew that she had to be stopped, but the cost was too great for either of them.

"Forgive me…" he whispered as he lowered his head to mine. I felt his arms tighten against me.

"It is.. not ov..er… find Gand..alf my love" I whispered barely able to speak for it only caused more pain before complete darkness rested upon my sight. I felt no more pain… I saw no more visions. It was completely silent.

Legolas raised his head in disbelief, even on the edge of death she was trying to save Frodo. Her body was broken and so lifeless looking. She knew it all along; she knew that she would not be able to hold the evil back entirely. Raweru warned them but we did not want to believe it, but Gandalf knew. He had always known what would happen to her.

"Do not take her from me Ilúvatar. Keep her from the passing world; let me look upon those eyes once more." Legolas says looking at the body in his arms. He wanted to have one more chance. She was cheated in death, how could Ilúvatar cheat him as well.

Aragorn began to speak but was cut off by the Eomer shouting close by as the rider dropped to his knees.

"No!" Eomer shouted in disbelief.

Aragorn glanced at the two.

"No!" Eomer said again as he held his wounded sister in his arms.

Aragorn just looked all around him. Everyone he cared about was being ripped from him.


	18. Chapter 18 Deadly Duty

_**(THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I AM SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT EVERYONE IS ENJOYING IT. ALSO THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY. I NEVER EXPECTED AS MANY FOLLOWERS AS I HAVE! I HOPE I HAVE DISAPPOINTED ANYONE!)**_

 **Chapter 18: Deadly Duty**

"She breathes! Eowyn is still alive!" Eomer says to himself. He looks to the side of him noticing Aragorn and Legolas with the blooded Raweru in Legolas' arms.

"We must get them into the city!" Eomer shouts to Aragorn and Legolas.

Eomer lifts her up gently and places Eowyn on his horse, then climbs up. Eomer moved his horse by Theodon's body and gets down off his horse, picking up the body and also placing that on the Horse. Eomer turns to a near-by Rider, who happens to be Hama.

"Hama, take My Uncle and Sister into the city. Eowyn is still alive, but not well. I refuse to leave my people while they still fight. Take them now into the city! Legolas go with them. Raweru might have less time than my sister." Eomer told Hama and Legolas as he watches Legolas climb on a horse. Aragorn slides Raweru in front of Legolas.

"Do not look back my friend." Aragorn told Legolas as the elf nods in understanding. Legolas had to get Raweru to the healers, but she needed more than just a healer. She needed her father. He knew that there was no way Elrond would be able to make it in time.

"Yes M'Lord." Hama says.

Hama climbs down and gets up onto Theodon's horse, taking the reins and heading towards the city. Eomer climbs up onto the Rider's horse and follows closely behind, covering Hama and Legolas from any attacks.

"You made a promise and I intend to hold you too it…" Legolas whispered as he continued to ride quickly to the walls.

They ride through the battle at top speed, rushing by so fast that an Orc wouldn't have been able to attack, even if it had wanted. That didn't stop Eomer from swinging his sword out from time-to-time though, killing or injuring a few Orcs along the way. They soon reach the city walls, and see that some of the Orcs have crossed over to the other side of the wall. They also see that very few Soldiers still remain defending the city, and those that do, are quickly being overrun.

Eomer knocks an Orc from its feet as he rides by, and then slashes at another. Once Hama and Legolas had safely gotten out of reach of the battle, Eomer returned to finish the remaining orcs along with Aragon and Gimli.

 _ **~MINAS TIRITH – STREETS~**_

Gandalf runs down the street, rushing to get to the battle. An Orc runs up to him, but he stabs it with his sword. Then a few more Orcs rush him and he blocks one attack as he swings down and slashes an Orc. Then he returns his sword to its spot from a second before to kill the other Orc. He then brings it around to block an attack from the third Orc, just to hit it over the head with his staff, and when it is distracted, rams his sword forward. He continues on down the hill, heading towards the Outer Walls, when he sees Legolas riding inside the walls. Gandalf notice another passenger on the horse; golden hair and feminine features. It was Raweru.

Gandalf watched as Legolas pulled beside the wizard.

"Get her to the healing chambers, make hast!" Gandalf spat out at the elf as Legolas then within a breath Legolas as off.

His horse raced up the stair case. Once he reached the main doors, he jumped off his horse and pulled the lifeless Raweru down to him. Quickly he was met with Hama and his charge, Eowyn. Legolas cradled Raweru gently, kicking the doors open. He rushed in to the chamber restlessly.

"Please I need help. " Legolas demanded out loud regarding lady Eowyn and lady Raweru.

 _ **~MINAS TIRITH – OUTER WALL – DAY~**_

Pippin has snuck down to the city walls to greet the champions, and as he does, he stands alongside Gandalf, who looks proud at the marching army.

"The legend came true. We must welcome the return of the King." Gandalf says.

As the Riders get closer, Pippin sees Merry on Eomer's horse, and quickly rushes out to greet him.

"Merry!" Pippin shouted.

Merry climbs off the horse, holding his injured arm.

"Pippin!" Merry says with a smile. He was so happy to see his best friend again. They hug each other, but as they do, Merry winces in pain. Pippin quickly backs up.

"You are hurt." Pippin asked in concern.

"It's nothing. My arm started to hurt when I used my sword to injure the Black Rider." Merry told his friend.

"You must follow me. I'll bring you to the House of Healing. I'd carry you if I could. You aren't fit to walk. Here, lean on me. " Pippin told him.

Pippin puts an arm around Merry as he helps him walk inside the city. Part way up the hill between the gates and the city, Pippin looses his grip on Merry, but instead of Merry falling, Gandalf has come up from behind and catches him, and helps Pippin help Merry to walk.

" You have both showed great courage and bravery today. I am very proud of the both of you." Gandalf said to the young hobbits.

They walk among the houses to a certain building.

"But the fate of Middle-Earth still hangs in the balance. There is not much we can do now. Only Frodo and Sam can decide what happens from here." Gandalf mentions.

They enter the building and there are many beds set up, three of them are occupied by Raweru, Eowyn and Faramir who was Boromir's younger brother. Gandalf noticed Legolas standing not far from Raweru's bed.

Gandalf and Pippin bring Merry over to a bed and help him lay down as an old lady walks over.

"Him, I can help. He will live." The old lady says pointing to Faramir, turning to Eowyn, "She will take more time. She was touched by a dark rider…" she continued then walking to the young Raweru, who barely looked like she was breathing.

"But with her, my art and knowledge is baffled. She has been touched by the darkest of shadows." The old lady told the wizard, elf and two hobbits.

"This one needs help as well. " Gandalf says as he helps Pippin lay Merry on a bed.

"Those touched by it fall into an eternal sleep, where they pass onto for many days, then die. But it is said that 'The hands of the King are the hands of the Healer'. The King of the Throne of Gondor has the knowledge to heal them, and only him." The old lady confessed to the wizard.

Legolas' eyes shot up. _'Aragorn'_ he thought, looking more worried by each passing moment.

Gandalf stood.

" Pippin, stay by Merry's side. I must go and fetch Aragorn. " Gandalf told them as he turns and rushes out of the building.

 _ **~MINAS TIRITH – OUTER WALL – OUTSIDE THE WALL~**_

Aragorn sits on his horse with Gimli, and Eomer around him. All the other soldiers have gone to take up residence in the city.

"I cannot enter. Unless granted by the Steward himself." Aragorn states to the two of them but then Gandalf appears on the other side of the wall.

"You must come, Aragorn. The need for time is urgent." He told him with heist.

"But I have not…" Aragorn began to say but was cut off by the wizard.

"Don't be a fool now! Denethor is dead and Faramir is badly wounded. There is no Steward to grant you access. No one rules over this city at the moment. You may enter." He demanded of the Ranger.

 _ **~HOUSE OF HEALING~**_

Pippin has his head hung over Merry's body, tears in his eyes. Merry lay still, eyes closed. Suddenly the door opens and he turns his head.

"Strider!" Pippin yelled.

Aragorn walks in, followed by Gandalf and Eomer. Eomer quickly rushes over to his sister's bed. Aragorn laughs at Pippin and suddenly Pippin was on his feet, hugging him.

The Old Lady looks at Aragorn.

"You are the King? Well we call you by such a name, or when you get crowned, will you be called by a different name?" she asked.

"I will be Aragorn, son of Arathron, but Strider shall be the name of my house, if that is ever established." Aragorn told the old lady.

Pippin lets go of Aragorn and sits back next to Merry's bed. Aragorn turns and looks at Merry's face, sweat breaking out on the Hobbit. He turns and walks over to Eowyn's bed, and as he peers down, his eyes show affection, and fear. He had seen these effects before. He looks up at the Old Lady.

"Do you have any Athelas?" Aragorn asked.

"I know not of that plant." The old lady responded.

"Kingsfoil. It is also known by that name." he said hoping they she would know of it by another name.

"Oh that! No, we have none in store. It is grown out in the woods behind the city." She said informing him.

"Then make haste and retrieve some. That is all that may save these two young souls." He said to her as she nods and starts to head out the door when Gandalf stops her.

"Take Shadowfax. He will burden you with great speed. You may find him at the stables." Gandalf told the lady. The Old lady nods again and leaves.

"I can tend to Faramir's wounds, but Gandalf, Raweru's…" he paused looking to his wizard friend then to Legolas who stood right next to Raweru.

"Gandalf, I do not have the healing that she needs. She is beyond my skill." Aragorn said lowering his head in regret.

Legolas closed his eyes and turned his head. He opened them to look upon his beloved.

"So she will not be saved as the others? Do we not owe her the respect to try… anything Aragorn… Gandalf…" Legolas spoke softly to his friends. He could not believe that they were giving up so easily.

Silence filled each of them. They had no words to respond with, they did not know what they could say that would ease their hearts.

"It is alright…" a soft voice arose from the silence. Legolas dropped to the side of the bed, while Aragorn, Gandalf, Pippin and Eomer all looked in surprise. She was awake, Lady Raweru was fighting still.

"How is this possible? The blade should have caused her…" Gandalf whispered only loud enough for Aragorn to hear. Aragorn just continued to look upon his two friends.

"I watched her… I had seen Arwen. She was greatly fearing the outcome of this battle. She's worried about you Estel. You must go to her to ease her worrying. Then there you must stay, to live your lives together." I managed to say, as I looked weakly at Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded to me, "I will go as soon as I have news to bring her. Then she shall return with me to my Kingdom." He said to me kindly.

A small cough escaped my lips as Legolas hands found mine.

"Shhh… rest." He told me lowering his lips to my hand. A small kiss graced the top of my hands.

"Eowyn, did I hurt her? Has she survived?" I asked, not able to see her beside Faramir.

Gandalf sighed, "she is unwell but it is not of your doing young one. She is cursed by the dark rider." Gandalf told me, only to reply the battle in my mind. She was struck when the shield shattered. I could not let her fall to my fate.

I attempted to slowly pull my body, holding my hand tightly over my wound where Legolas' blade pierced my stomach. The wound was covered and bound.

I should not have been able to move, I should not even be awake but perhaps this was the reason I had no passed beyond this world yet.

"Do not be a fool…" Gandalf demand to me, as they all watched me start to move to sit on the side of the bed. Legolas on the other hand, said nothing, only watched and assisted me effortlessly.

I looked to him and smiled, "Please help me. I might be able to help her." I told him. A small nod came from the elf as he held me up in his arms and helped me sit beside my friend's bedside.

Eowyn was so pale; she was not going to make it much longer. I glanced at Eomer and smiled to him. He loved his sister so much. I could not watch someone else suffer.

I closed my eyes, and placed my hands over her wounded arm. "Sí na veth bâden im derel, Vi dúath…" I started when my own hand pushed against my own wound. It began to burn in pain but I could not stop, I had to save her.

"Raweru stop this… Legolas… Gandalf... You are not strong enough to do this…" Aragorn said trying to stop her but it was unless.

"…dofn tummen, Atham meraid velig a tynd, Athan eryd bain beraidh." I continued chanted the healing words taught by my father.

"Listen to my voice and come back to the light. Leave the darkness behind." I whispered to her leaning closer to her.

But nothing happens. Eowyn does not wake.

"Sister, come back to us. Your time here has not yet ended." Eomer begs to his sister as tear begin to shed.

Suddenly Eowyn's eyes start to flicker.

"Return to the light" I leaned to whisper in her ear.

Eowyn's eyes snap open and look right up to me. I looked back down into her eyes, but then turn his gaze away. She shifts her eyes to look at her brother, a smile coming across both their faces.

"How long was I dreaming?" she asked weakly and whispering.

"Not long." Eomer told his sister, moving the hair from her forehead.

I moved myself away just before my body gave out completely. I had used what was left of my strength, but it was worth it. Legolas was quick to catch me before the rest of my body hit the ground.

"Thank you." I whispered to him as he gazed at me with sick worry.


	19. Chapter 19: Too Much To Bare

**Chapter 19: Too Much To Bare**

 _ **~Healing Chambers~**_

A few hours passed my mind and body passed from the conscious realm. Legolas, however, had not left my side it seemed. Legolas continued to personally tend to my wound out of regret and shame for having been the one to afflict it.

"I must be departing soon. Gandalf and Aragorn are preparing for battle once more. They believe we need to give Frodo a fighting chance. It is a wise move… pulls his forces to us, leaving Frodo and Sam to get to the mountain." He softly spoke to my sleeping body, running a cold rag over my forehead.

"Lad, we should be getting ready" Gimli's voice was heard beside my bedside. Legolas gave a nod before leaning down so close that only I was to hear.

"Guren min gaim lín, Le melithon anuir. [My heart is in your hands, I will love you forever.] he whispers, gently placing a soft kiss upon my lips.

Legolas gave one last look upon me, "Wait for me my beloved, wait for me to return." He said before turning to depart with Gimli and prepare for hopefully one last battle.

 _ **~The Streets~**_

"She is a strong lass, she could still pull out of this" Gimli told his troubled friend. Gimli was trying too hard to reassure him for he did not want to see his friend like this. They soon came to meet with Aragorn and Gandalf talking to each other.

"That is quite a story. But now we must all meet to discuss what we wish to do. I will go to the Citadel, for the White Tower where such meetings are held, no longer stands. You should gather all who should be involved in our discussion and bring them there." Gandalf mentions as Aragorn nods and soon parts from Gandalf.

Gimli and Legolas begin to follow Aragorn to ready them.

 _ **~Back in the Healing Chambers~**_

Color seeped past my sight, it was no longer dark but I was home, back in Rivendell or so it seemed. _'Another vision?'_ I questioned myself.

It was quiet, no one was around. It was as if everyone sailed already. I walked up to the courtyard, coming into view of my sister lying calmly. "Arwen!" I questioned, not sure if this was a dream or reality.

Arwen's eyes quickly open as she arose from her resting place. She looked so pale, she was fading and quicker then I remembered. My visions of her were only growing, or was this our bond?

"Raweru, how can this be? Father saw you pass from this world. You were slayed… You gave your last breathe…" she told me as her voice began to break for fear of crying as she had already once done in mourning for her sister.

"Hold on a little longer. Aragorn will complete our journey. Continue to have hope sister…" I told her walking closer to her. Her eyes began to shed with tears. "I will always have faith in him." She smiled.

"I am sorry I could not be with you one last time, Arwen. Once Frodo destroys the ring, my fate will be sealed but you will get to live beside the man you love" I told her, embracing her. I was so blessed to have been able to see her once more.

"I cannot accept this Raweru. You must fight; you will not forsake this land yet. Ada found it Raweru… he found the answer. She comes to you…" She started to tell me as my vision slowly faded. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Please tell ada, I am sorry…" I gently said. "Raweru… nooo… please…" she pleaded to me.

My sight was lost to the shadows only to be awoken by a gasp that escaped my voice.

I looked around, realizing I was still in the healing chambers. Faramir and Eowyn still lay resting in the next two beds. I pulled every last ounce of strength I had in myself.

"Legolas" I said barely a whisper. Ada found the key to end my curse.

I pulled my body up against the stone walls, using them to help me make my way down the hallways. I did not know where he was, but I was going to try with everything in me. Once the ring was destroyed, the fire holding me to this land would die, and with that my soul with no longer be able to walk in this land.

Stepping carefully as not to lose my balance, I soon enough made my way to the stables unseen. Only but one soul was present, Eomer. He turned his attention towards me, dropping his brows in concern.

"My lady?" he questioned.

"Eomer I need your help" I told him, stepping lightly against the hay covered stone beneath my feet.

He made quick to my body, helping me stand before I lost my balance out of exhaustion. "Please, you should not be out of bed. Come, sit." He said, gliding me to a barrel of hay.

"Do not share word on this to Legolas or Aragorn. Do I have your word?" I begged him. Legolas could not find out. He would try to stop me, but Gandalf he might understand. I have to believe it.

Eomer sighed then left to me sit alone momentarily.

Within a breath, Gandalf arrived with staff in hand, walking into me. My gazed had not met his until he spoke coming closer.

"You are just like your mother, stubborn." He said to me shaking his head.

"Yes, you have not been the first to tell me such things." I chuckled at him.

"Now pray tell, why are you trying to kill yourself further?" Gandalf asked me, leaning on his staff.

"Am I not to be awake after all, so why does my body have to lay at rest when I will pass without leaving a mark on this world?" I asked him questionably as he always does to me.

"You wish to leave, do you not?" the wizard asked me curiously. Had he known?

"I cannot follow you on this journey any further, but that is seen before you here. I need you to do something for me." I said to him, cautiously standing from the throne.

"Anything child." Gandalf smiled.

"You must not let Legolas come after me, promise me. I travel home." I told him lowering my head to not shed a tear.

The old wizard did not want to agree to this, Legolas would try to stop her from travelling alone in the mist of war still. "He will not be happy Raweru, but I will do as you ask." He said.

"Perhaps we will meet one day again, Gandalf." I told him as I made my way passed him to the doors, with a horse in hand. I was not being so kind to say goodbye for I fear it would keep me here. If I did not make it back home, then I did not wish Legolas to see put to rest. I did not wish anyone to see it.

"Take me home young horse master" I whisperer to the tan horse as I struggled to climb upon him. He soon took off as fast as he could, pushing outside the walls. I held tight to the reins, as I glanced back to the home of my friend, hoping that they would forgive me for my rash choice.

 _ **~Lands of Middle Earth~**_

The travel became painful as the third day grew further into the night. We had little rest, but I had to make it. My breathing was staggered and I felt it harder to hold onto my friend.

The woods were silent, after all those who were apart of the war were all gathering by the mountains. We must keep going my friend, just a little further." I told my horse friend as his pace started to slow a little. I knew he was tired, as was I. I was being reckless to ride out in my condition.

Another day passed and I have memory of where we were. It was known to me. I patted the tan horse as I slid down off him. "Thank you my friend. Rest!" I told him as he did just that. I waked around through the trees, not straying too far. The trees held grace, we were in Lothlórien.

I held tight to my wrapping, I was careless in my riding and in that my knees met the ground.

"I have to keep going, they will be reaching Mordor soon." I said to myself, holding on a tree to stand, but I only fell back to the ground in defeat. I leaned against the magnificent tree, so bright and free. I closed my eyes just for a moment. At the moment, there was no war, no bloodshed… just silence. I wished to stay like that. Quicken was the sound of someone running.

I looked towards the sounds, it was not just someone… it was Àre. Her white fur had never been so bright to me before as she was just then. She nuzzled her head under my chin. She was so beautiful. I slid my hands down her fur.

"You found me, how you are such a wonder. After all I've become… I am only one life." I softly spoke to her closing my eyes to breath in the fresh air.

"A life that will no longer be cursed by Sauron." An angelic voice spoke to me as I opened my eyes. It was a woman gowned in a pure lace. I became quickly concerned but where was Àre? My lioness friend was just right beside me.

"What happened to…" I began to say only to notice the resemblance. Pure what hair, sky blue gentle eyes even the way she knelt beside me was that of Àre. "It is you Àre" I say in surprise.

She gave an elegant nod, "My real name is Sarist. I am a skin-changer as they call me." She told me with so much kindness in her voice.

"This whole time I only believe you to be the lioness but Gandalf and Radagast gave you to me as a gift." I questioned my sight from the past.

"I was always who you seen now. My age is that of an elf. My dear friend Ragagast wanted to protect me for I am the last of my kind. He thought I would be best with you and that we would be able to help each other with our rarities." Sarist (àre) told me, placing her hand on my forehead. Her face soon turned to worry.

"You are burning up Raweru. We are but a few hours to Lothlórien, we must get you there." She told me as I felt her pull me from the tree. I was too weak, I only wanted to sleep.

I do not remember the passing hours, or how we even arrived to Lothlórien. I only remember a guard picking me from Àre's back and carrying me to my old chamber with my grandmother's home.

"Lay her down." I heard voices but could not see them.

"Listen to my voice; I will not let you leave this land before me my friend." The same angelic voice spoke to me as I my breath became harder and harder to breath.

It felt as if the life was being pulled from me, Sauron was being defeated.

"I gave my life to you in everlasting light. The life of my people shall end but forever be within this life…" Sarist chanted as a sharp pain shot through my whole body, causing my voice to cry out in pain.

No more words were spoken, no more words were heard.

 _ **~MINAS TIRITH – HOUSE OF HEALING (Day after Destrution of Mordor)~**_

Frodo opens his eyes, and looks around, seeing he is lying on a bed. On the bed next to his is Sam, who also opens his eyes. Frodo's hand has been bandaged up. Standing around them is Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin, who are all smiling.

"So they awake." Gandalf spoke.

"Frodo! Sam!" Merry and Pippin shouted fling themselves on the two Hobbits, hugging them.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Frodo asked.

"You are in the House of Healing, at Minas Tirith of Gondor. You were brought here by two Eagles dispatched from The Lord of the Eagles." Gandalf informed him.

"You have saved us all, little-ones. And if in anyway I may lend my axe to you again, just let me know." Gimli said to him proudly.

"You have seen much." Legolas said to the young hobbit.

"And I cannot wait to hear your tails." Pippin said to Frodo excited.

"First they must rest more. For that is more important right now." Aragorn interrupted.

"I agree with Aragorn. You have been through much and need your rest." Gandalf said.

"Wait where is Raweru? Did she not come to see us?" Sam questioned to the fellowship that stood before him.

Legolas looked away from his friends, then same friends that he fought so long to protect. Raweru's discussion was still too hard for Legolas to except.

 _~FLASHBACK to Arriving back to Minas Tirith~_

" _What do you mean she is gone?" Legolas demanded to Gandalf. The hurt and shock on Legolas' face only made Gandalf pity the poor elf._

" _She choose to travel home, she asked that I not let you follow her. She needed you here." Gandalf said to him while Aragorn and Gimli continued in shock to find there friend gone._

" _She could not have made it to Rivendell in her condition. What if she spent her last moments alone in the forest or in the mountains? Alone, no one should have to be alone…" Legolas said slamming his fist against the stone wall. He was angry with Raweru, but angrier with himself for not being important enough to stay for._

" _Legolas…" was all Aragorn could say to his mourning friend._

 _Gimli only lowered his eyes to the ground. Raweru was gone, forever._

 _END FLASHBACK~_

"Rest." Aragorn told them and with that, they all leave the building, except for Merry and Pippin.

"She left sometime before everyone left for Mordor. Gandalf said that she must have passed on." Merry began to say before Pippin cut in, "She was connected to the ring. They do not believe that she made it to wherever she was heading." Pippin said with sadness in his voice.

"Lady Raweru will not be forgotten but us." Frodo said sternly looking at Merry, Pippin and Sam.

"Right" all three of them said as they each remembered there fallen companion.


	20. Chapter 20: Lasting Remembrance

_**(((RATING THIS CHAPTER MATURE JUST IN CASE))))**_

 **Chapter 20: Lasting Remembrance**

I stood in the garden of my mind, only to feel a breeze brush past me. There stood the human figure of Sarist, covered in a silver eternal glow.

"You gave your life for mine, but why? My life is no precious then yours, Àre." I told her, not wanting to believe in what she blessed me with.

"You have much to do in this life still, I believe Ragagast knew that. That was why we were together… and will always be…" Sarist told me before as the gardens faded out and the golden room shined bright.

 _ **~ Back in Lothlórien~**_

In a chair, not too far from the bed sat my father, Lord Elrond. His eyes were looking towards the outside windows that sat in front of my bed. My eyes slowly opened and awoke from what I believed was a dream.

"Was it real?" I said hoping that I had dreamt the whole journey.

"How do you feel, daughter?" he asked me, lifting himself from his chair while making his way towards me. Elrond was quick to notice the difference in my appearance. My eyes were no longer Amber, but blue as my hair was no longer golden but silver. A small extra gift given from a friend it seemed.

I did not feel as if I was being watched, I did not feel the burning pain inside my mind, but I did not feel myself either.

"I feel deviant, as though I am not myself." My voice cracked as i spoke.

My father leant down closer to me, resting just beside me. "Never would I have believed that I would have witness a powerful gift given to one of our kind as you have just received. You have been given a second chance and I believe it was given to one worthy of it." My father said to me, as he laid his hand over my arm.

"Where is Àre?" I asked concerned for my recent departed friend.

"She has been laid to rest just outside the riverbank. You've been asleep for two week since she gave you her essence. We feared that you might not wake… I am grateful that your fate did not pass." He soft with such love as would a father.

"Then it did happen…" I whispered sadden by the loss of my oldest friend.

"Rest now, I believe it would be wise for you to venture once more, however this time with your sister. We travel in two days ago." He said placing a small kiss over my forehead.

And rest I did till two days past. We make for Gondor!

 _ **~The Night before our Departure~**_

I stood looking out of the balcony. The moon was high and bright that night. It was peaceful. My mind was no long in turmoil, though my body was not at full strength, I felt stronger. I owed so much to Àre, I would make sure she will never be forgotten as long as I had breath.

"I knew you would be out here. You always did love the moon." My sister's voice broke my silence.

"The war has ended, even the moon shines brighter on this night." I told her still gazing at the moon.

"Raweru, your hair shines like the moon light. I must say, you might have many want to pledge them to you even more now… or perhaps someone already has?" she asked practically already knowing the answer. She was such a tease.

"Arwen, it is not that simple. I have not changed in my wants." I told her shaking my head.

"I know how you are sister, you love to travel, be free… but why can you not add 'him' into your travels as well? He would walk with you to the end. Do not deny it as Estel tried to do to me." She told me rather pleasantly.

"He has his duties as…" I began to say before a loss of words partook.

"We leave tomorrow, are you ready? It has been awhile since you've seen him." She asked me innocently. It was true; I had not seen Legolas since the healing of Eowyn. I look to her while a tear passed my eyes.

"He will not forgive me, Arwen. How could anyone forgive the dead?" I asked her, wishing not to think of how he will react when he finds that I was very much alive.

"He will always forgive you Raweru because he will always love you. Do you doubt yourself so much? Besides you are very much alive." she asked me slightly confused.

"I fear the power he has over me…" I trailed off.

 _ **~The Day of the Coronation Ceremony~**_

Our father believed it best to not allow anyone to know of the sister's arrival. All that was known to others were that the elves had arrived.

I grew more nervous as the time past. Had he forgotten me? Would he smile at me? Questions I wish I could have answered but I could not.

Arwen was finishing dressing her hair with her elvish crown given to her by our father. I glanced at myself in the mirror, moving my hands to my face. My eyes were blue as the sky above.

Arwen walks behind me, wrapping her arms around me. "He will love them. You almost do not look like yourself sister." She said to me, grabbing a brush and sliding it over my now silver hair.

Arwen wore a dress in light green lined in gold, where I wore a light blue dress lined in silver. Opposites even to this day.

A knock was then heard on our door as our father entered.

"It is time my daughters" he said to us, with a smile. Lord Elrond was so grateful to have his children once again by his side.

We began to walk out to the hallway, where gathered more of our people. I could feel a few of the guards watching me, some knew of my change as others most likely thought I was new to Elrond's family. My silver hair stood out within my people. My sister came up raising a silk cover that hid my hair a little more. "Thank you" I said to her as she smiled and walked towards our father.

My blue eyes did find someone who seemed to be looking around, as if searching for someone till his eyes found my father and sister. His eyes looked broken, but it seemed that he had no seen me. My father had never mentions of him asking of me. Perhaps, a silver hair, blue eyes elf was not who he was searching for any longer.

Legolas led the way as we walked out to the citadel, amongst the crowd. I did not stand by my sister but behind her. This was not my time for it was my sisters and she deserved to have all eyes upon her. Most importantly King Aragorn's.

My heart began to beat a little faster. Had I never heard my heart this loud before, I was a strong warrior amongst my people but on this day, I was had to many mixed emotions.

Soon enough the doors opened and appeared King Aragorn. He walked towards the crowd, proud and confident. He would truly make a great king.

Aragorn passed Eowyn and Farmair who bow before him ... Eomer also stepped forward to bow in respect.

Trumpets sound as a procession of elves, dressed in shimmering silver and whites led by Legolas approach the king... Legolas gestured behind him . . .

Aragorn's eyes scan amongst the elves.

A banner carried aloft bearing the white tree of Gondor in full flower. The ranks of elves releasing, Arwen's eyes shining.

Mortal now, but deeply in love, Aragorn kisses her.

Elrond looks on; his face breaks into a smile. Aragorn and Arwen gently embrace. Upon there embrace breaking, my sister smiled to her King, her love, as she walked towards me. I lowered my eyes, till her hands grabbed mine.

I was fearful to see them look upon me, but Arwen's hand lift my head just enough to have my eyes meet hers. She smiled at me confidently then stepping slightly to the side of me. I lowered my silk covering that sat over my hair.

There stood before me, Aragorn, now King soulfully focused on me. Surprise, disbelief all radiated from his eyes. I could not part from his glance. I bowed my head only to be caught in surprise by a warm embrace.

"Is it really you or have my eyes been deceived?" he asked as I gave a nod.

Aragorn and Arwen walked through the crowd towards four small figures who stood nervously at the end of the avenue.

My glance never parted from the couples as the prince of Mirkwood was no sooner at my side without a word. His hand moved to meet mine, and I smiled happily as we watched on towards the young hobbits.

 _ **~Later That Night~**_

I walked into the throne room, hoping to find my sister but I quickly found that I was in the presence of Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir and Legolas. It seemed that I walked in on the conversation regarding allies.

"Oh, please forgive me. I did not wish to interrupt." I spoke softly as I bowed, slowly stepping back to exit.

"No please come Raweru. You have earned your place amongst us." Aragorn said to me. All four men were not looking upon me. I had still had my light blue dress on from earlier. My eyes soon found Legolas, as his never strand from me.

Aragorn gave a small laugh, "Perhaps we should leave these two to talk. I fear it if we do not let them, then they shall never speak." Aragorn said gesturing Eomer and Faramir out to the halls.

The doors closed, leaving Legolas and I alone for the first time since he found me to be alive.

I lowered my eyes, clasping my hands together. We had no spoken after the ceremony and I had to admit that I was worried that I may have lost even his friendship.

He stepped closer to me, till he was standing right in front of me. I felt his gentle hand touch my face; as if he was reassuring himself that I was real and not a ghost.

"I am who you seek. I ask for your forgiveness but I do not hold any for myself." I softly said to him. I could not understand why he had not yet said anything to me. Was he that angry with me?

"Please do not let me stand here alone. I made a rash choice, I understand that now but I did what had to be done. I will not let àre's life be regretted… " I told him slightly getting agitated that he was speaking, only watching me.

I pulled myself back; want to get him to snap out of it. I wanted him to say something instead of just watching me but before I could step away too far, Legolas caught my hand and held fast. He pulled me into him, with no space between us.

"Legolas…" I whispered as his lips softly touched mine. I do not know how long we stayed together, but once apart our breaths were a little harder than moments before.

"You came back, you came back to me." he said running his hand over my arm.

I smiled even though I knew I almost broke his being. "Ghost I am not my love prince…" I said before I felt his body move just enough so that I was caught between him and the stone wall. He slanted his mouth to capture mine again and kissed me slowly as his hand moved on me. I drew a breath and held it.

His want became more needful.

The trans I entered, could not release nor did I want it to. I needed him to know how wrong I was this whole time. I needed him to need me as much as I needed him now. His hand slightly tightened around my neck while his fingers slightly pulled at the hold of me.

I took hold of his face, breaking our kiss. I let out the breath I held. Slowly, slowly, and slowly, too, I drew in another. My chest rose with it.

"I am in love with you," he murmured softly, brushing his lips against mine. I wrapped my small, muscular arms about his neck.

"Eru help you and me both, but I am so deeply in love with you." He whispered as our bodies never parted.

Then our eyes meet, and that sacred, beautiful stillness descends upon us again. Over our moment, over this joining. It's as if all separation or the possibility of it vanishes, and even though we are not joined in the eyes of our people, even though my whole body is trembling—we're one. We're already one.

 _ **~UNTIL THE NEXT MEET~**_

 _ **(I hope everyone enjoyed this. I did enjoy writing it. Please comment, I would love to hear what everyone thought of my version.))**_


End file.
